We're Not Broken Just Bent
by berrisweet101
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual content, and drug use. After being used by someone she trusted Gretchen is left to deal with a teen pregnancy alone. At first things seemed ok but Gretchen quickly loses control due to drug abuse and may even lose custody of her child to the man she despises. All reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Gretchen wiped her nose clean, removing the last traces of powder from her nostrils. Her last customer had long gone and she needed this final hit to help her get to sleep. The night had been uneventful to say the least. A typical Tuesday night crowd. Thirteen customers total and at $100 a pop, the night had been profitable. Francis would be very pleased with her. She put her night outfit in her backpack opting for her day clothes. She was in no mood to be stopped by an officer just because of the outfit she chose to wear. The house wasn't more than a mile from the cheap motel and it would let her enjoy her last high of the night. The city always looked better when she was in an altered state of mind. It didn't look as cold and unforgiving, not so dark and not so hopeless. She loved it now because it gave her hope and reminded her that things could change in a blink of an eye, no matter how good or bad that change may be. Part of her still knew that things could, and would someday change, that she would leave the lifestyle behind her and finally reach her full potential. But the darkness was slowly taking over her mind, reminding her that she was tossed aside and was nothing more than a stepping stone for others. The powder gave her peace to help numb the negativity, but at the same time pushed her even further into self-loathing once she came down. It was her personal catch-22 and she only knew this life now. Maybe one day things would change, but not today. Maybe not ever.

"Where have you been all night G? You had me worried." Gretchen looked up at him as she entered the modest three bedroom home. It wasn't much but it was the perfect place to conduct business without being detected. The neighbors mostly kept to themselves and cops rarely visited their street. It was too upscale to be suspicious but still lower class enough as to be ignored. On the outside it was the perfect home for a young couple getting started in the world.

"You know damn well where I've been Frankie." She tossed the bundle of twenties at him and he caught it mid-air. Frankie quickly thumbed through it, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"A little light here G. But I guess I will let it slide since it is a Tuesday. There's some left over pizza in the fridge but I'm pretty sure you're not hungry." Gretchen rolled her eyes as she walked past him, ignoring the ass slap he gave her as well. "Hey sleep in my bed tonight I need some help getting rid of some pent up energy."

"Fine Frankie just let me check on her and hop in the shower." She walked past a couple of strung out guys on the floor and into her daughter's bedroom. It was locked from the outside and only Gretchen and Francis had the key to it. In here she would always be safe from anyone who dare enter the house.

Gretchen walked quietly over to the bed and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. She brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm home now baby girl. Mama's home." Gretchen only put up with so much because of her daughter. If she didn't do what Frankie wanted, he would have thrown the both of them out, and she would no longer be able to support her habit. It was not the ideal situation and Gretchen desperately wanted more for her daughter, but her addiction prevented that. Despite the level of dysfunction, Gretchen still tried to be a good mother. Her daughter was never allowed to see her or the addicts on a trip, and Frankie always made a point to hide the stash. Gretchen was even tutoring her when they were alone and she wasn't high. Her daughter would be starting school in a couple of weeks and Gretchen could see a child prodigy in the making. She just needed to be pushed and challenged to keep her mind sharp. The last thing Gretchen wanted was for her daughter to waste her talents like she had. She sighed as she left the room and went to the bathroom. She made a mental note to take her daughter back to school shopping soon and hoped that this school year there would be less nosy teachers concerned about her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia could you please stay inside for a moment? I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes Mr. Detweiller." Olivia waved bye to her friends as they ran outside for recess, and walked over to her teacher's desk. TJ still got choked up whenever he saw her. When he first saw Olivia's name on his roster he feared he would not be able to handle teaching the girl, but over the past few months he was able to look past what her presence in his class meant, and see her as an innocent child in an unfortunate situation.

"I've told you Olivia, you can call me Mr. TJ. Calling me Mr. Detweiller makes me feel like an old man." TJ grinned at the girl.

"My Mama says that it disrespectful if we don't call teachers by their last name. Besides, you are pretty old." Olivia giggled.

TJ just shook his head. Just like her father. "Listen Olivia, how is everything going for you…at home I mean."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. Her mother and Frankie had given her orders to never speak about anything that happens at the house. "Okay I guess. Why?" She looked up at TJ with those big round hazel eyes that could have only come from her mother and father.

"Well sometimes you don't bring a lunch to school, or you wear the same outfit for a week straight and your hair isn't washed, or your homework isn't complete, or just plain wrong…" TJ was about to continue rattling on but he could begin to see the tears welling up in the little girls eyes. "Hey, hey, no I'm sorry. Don't get upset." He got down on one knee and reached out to touch her shoulder but she pulled away from him. "Olivia, I'm just a little concerned okay? Your mom and I grew up together so I know how smart she is. I'm just worried that you are not doing as well as I think you should. If something is going on at home I want you to know that you can tell me and I can make it better okay?"

"There is nothing wrong at home Mr. Detweiller, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and let me focus on my studies." With that Olivia turned on her heel and exited the class room.

TJ shook his head solemnly. "That girl definitely has something going on in her life, but there is no denying that she is Gretchen's child." TJ then picked up his classroom telephone and dialed the emergency number in his teacher's manual. Despite his love for Gretchen and trust that she could handle anything life through at her, he could no longer deny the red flags. Especially not after seeing the big hand shaped bruises around her calves.

* * *

They had been waiting for this moment for weeks now. It was just after Christmas and there was just a light layer of snow sticking to the ground. The slight blizzard from the week before had delayed the mission but now there was no going back. Robert finished fastening his bullet proof vest and spoke into his radio. "Remember men, there is at least one minor in the household. We are to first and foremost to remove the minor safely and then apprehend any and all subjects. We have a warrant for everything in the house, so do not leave any stone unturned." On that note Robert and his supporting officers approached the front door and on the count of three he had them ram down the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW! ON THE GROUND NOW! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Olivia was awakened by the sound of the battering ram taking down the front door. The sounds of screams had her soiling her pajama pants as she climbed out of her bed. She opened the door to see what was causing the commotion but was immediately pushed back into her room.

"Mama! What's going on?" Gretchen locked the door and pulled Olivia inside the closet holding her tightly.

"Shush baby girl. Everything is going to be okay. The police are just here to talk to Daddy Frankie okay? I know it's scary but you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" Although unsure, Olivia nodded her head and covered her mouth with both hands. "That's my girl." After a few moments the madness seemed to die down a bit and Gretchen finally released the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her moment of peace didn't last long as she heard the door being broken down. Gretchen held onto her daughter tighter than ever as the door to the closet was opened and she stared down the barrel of a gun. Gretchen turned Olivia's head away and held her close to her breast.

Robert was at a loss of words. No…It can't be… "Ma'am give me the child and come out with your hands up!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!" Robert holstered his gun and wrapped his muscular arms around the crying girl. Gretchen put up a fight but could no longer keep her grip on her daughter.

"MAMA! MAMA! I WANT TO BE WITH MAMA!" The girl twisted violently in Robert's arms but he managed to hold her long enough to get her outside and into the waiting social workers vehicle.

"LET ME GO! OLIVIA! OLIVIA! MAMA'S COMING! LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER! OLIVIA!" Being so small it didn't take long to have the officers wrestle Gretchen to the ground. She was a sobbing mess as she watched her daughter being driven away. "OLIVIA!" Her scream was so raw, so painful; the arresting officers almost had to second guess their actions. Robert came back and all but dragged her to his waiting squad car.

"Smart girl? What the hell happened to you?" Robert looked her up and down. Track marks dotted her forearms and she had undeniably lost most of her weight and with it her beauty, since he had last seen her. Granted that was years ago, but this was Gretchen. He had secretly pined for this woman throughout his entire high school career. Gretchen was a true beauty one that if you took the time to know could pull at your heart strings, make you weak in the knees, and make you think with any other organ but your brain. Her intellect matched no one he knew then or now; she inspired him with her aspirations and her curiosity with the world around them. But now, barely standing before him was a shattered woman who just had her child ripped from her arms.

"Bite me Bob!" Gretchen growled through gritted teeth. "Unless the next words out your mouth are about you taking me to see my daughter I don't want to hear it." Robert shook his head and proceeded to Mirandize her. Gretchen ignored him as she watched Frankie being led to a different squad car. One of the addicts who were in the house was being taken away on a stretcher while two more were already on their way to the precinct. Gretchen sighed heavily as Robert finally got into the car. He glanced back at her through his rearview mirror but decided to save the questioning until after she had been booked. Gretchen was thankful for the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon and eggs slowly began to wake him from his slumber, but he was not ready to rise from his California King bed. He wanted to enjoy the silence for as long as possible. However he knew that the longer he stayed in bed the more of her mouth he would have to hear.

"_Oh Vince…_" Her soft lips began to kiss his earlobe and he couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure.

_Damn this woman! She knows me too well. _Vince slowly opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend leaning over him a sexy grin on her flawless face.

"Good morning sleepy head. I made you breakfast, come on." She crawled off the bed letting Vince get an eyeful of her ample backside. Vince had told her from the beginning that if she were to wake him up in the morning she had to be wearing one of his jerseys. It hit just above her thigh and she managed to make the outfit look sexier than any lingerie he had ever bought her. Vince pulled on his boxers that were casually strewn across the floor. Ashley had quite a sexual appetite, a perfect partner for him seeing as he was never satisfied.

"Vince stop this," Ashley giggled as she felt her lover massage her firm breasts. She knew fighting him was futile as he picked her up and laid her down on the large mahogany dining table. Years of basketball had sculpted his copper colored body into a muscular, yet lean form that was desired by every woman who watched his games every night.

"I was dreaming about you again, when are you going to fulfill that dream girl?" Vince nibbled on Ashley's neck forcing her to moan. He slid the jersey up over her head exposing her breasts to the cold causing her soft pink nipples to harden. Vince sucked them both, enjoying watching his girlfriend squirm underneath him. "What will it take for you to give yourself to me completely?" He pulled down her moist panties and stared at her glistening pussy. In one swift move he swept his wide tongue across her opening, making her tremble in pleasure.

"Vince!" Her voice was breathy and she was starting to lose control of her thoughts. "No, no I can't let you do that," Vince growled and pulled his boxers down. Ashley gulped as she eyed his thick dick, wondering how she had been able to handle such girth. "Vince I'm serious, I won't let you do that."

"Ashley you can't keep denying me," Vince stroked his length making sure Ashley's eyes stayed locked on his dick. "You and I both know that I always get what I want, so why do you keep playing this game with me?"

Ashley gulped and finally locked her ice blue eyes with Vince's chocolate brown ones. She had fallen in love with those bright playful eyes, but now they seemed to have a manipulating, almost hypnotic effect on her. Ashley would have done anything in this world for Vince, but she wasn't ready to take this next step with him.

"I'm sorry Vince, but until I see a ring on this finger, I just can't let you do that. I need insurance." Vince glared at her and held her down firmly against the table. Ashley had seen him like this before. She always feared that she would be unable to talk him out of it, and no longer be his voice of reason. "I'll cry rape if you do this Vince! I'm not playing around! Get a fucking condom."

Vince rolled his eyes and rubbed himself against her dripping pussy. He dreamed of going bareback and now he was so close. "Do you think I care? No one would believe you anyway. You're my girlfriend and everyone knows how badly you wanted me all these years. Who cares if I leave you with a present after I'm done using your body?" He lowered his head down to her ear and nibbled on it causing her back to arch. "Besides, I know deep down you want to bare my child." Ashley looked away from him but he grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Am I right Ash?"

"Please Vince, I'm not ready." Her resolve was fading fast. He was right; she did want to become pregnant with his child. Just not right now. Maybe after a few more years, after they were married, and had settled into a routine, but right now they were both only twenty-five. Ashley still wanted to live her life a little longer before giving it up to raise a baby. _I'm a professional cheerleader! I'm not about to give up my career and body right now to raise some brat! Why can't Vince understand that?_ "Vince…"

"Oh shut up! This is going to happen and I don't care if you're ready or not. I am, and I'm going to make this happen." Vince was about to thrust bare into his reluctant girlfriend when his doorbell began to ring frantically. He was willing to ignore it, in favor of sexual pleasure, but the incessant ringing proved to be too much of a distraction. Vince walked over to his intercom willing to kill the individual if they didn't tell him something important.

"Damn! What the hell do you want?" His voice was laced with malice. He kept an eye on Ashley, who dare not move from her spot on the table, in fear that Vince would fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

"Vince! Nice to hear that you're awake! Put some damn clothes on okay? I'm coming up because you are in some deep shit my friend." Vince groaned.

"Do we have to do this right now Steven? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He trailed off licking his lips at the thought of his waiting girlfriend.

"I know that you damn sex addict! That's why I said put some fucking clothes on. We need to handle this now before it hits the papers." Vince knew there was no arguing with his lawyer and buzzed him up to his apartment.

"Ash go put some clothes on I got some business to take care of." Ashley grinned thankful that she was free from Vince's attempts at reproduction. "Hey don't think that I'm done with you okay? Tonight you are mine and I will succeed understood?"

"Whatever you say my love, whatever you say," And on that note Ashley grabbed her discarded clothes and went into the master bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Vince put his boxers back on and found his pajama pants lying over one of the dining room chairs. Steven opened the door just as Vince began to reheat his breakfast.

"This had better be good Horowitz. You know how I hate to be interrupted when I'm with Ashley."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But Vince we have got a serious problem on our hands. This could ruin your career." Now he had the young athlete's attention. Vince had only been drafted a couple years ago. Even though he was a phenomenal ball player, he was still a rookie and had yet to build up a strong reputation within the NBA. He turned off the burners and sat down next to his lawyer.

"Okay, what's up? How bad is this, whatever I did?" Steven handed Vince a slim file folder knowing that he would have to explain all the legal jargon.

Steven exhaled slowly knowing that his client would not like the news. "In short, you are being summoned to perform a mandatory paternity test."

"PATERNITY TEST! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO TAKE A PATERNITY TEST! I HAVEN'T KNOCKED UP ANY OF THOSE DESPERATE BITCHES!" Vince stood clenching his fists, while seething with rage; smoke was practically coming out of his ears as his face turned red. "WHO THE HELL SAID I GOT THEM PREGNANT?!"

"Lower your voice! Do you want all of Miami to hear you?" Steven looked over the documents some more. "Besides, it's a bit more complicated than you just knocking up some broad. It says here that you were identified as this child's biological father. The paternity test is to provide proof of that, and if you are, the courts are asking you to take custody of the child."

"Courts? What do you mean courts? This isn't some bitch out trying to get some of my money?" Vince was now more confused than ever. He had women throwing himself at him, but they all wanted a piece of the fame and fortune.

"I'm afraid not. The mother is being investigated and she identified you as the father. The good news is that the child is in foster care at the moment, and will remain there if you test negative." Steven shook his head solemnly. "But Vince if you test positive, they want you to take custody of this child. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it will get out that you put your own child in foster care. That will definitely end your career." Vince sat down on the sofa finally understanding the severity of the situation. _Damn it! I don't want to raise some random bitch's kid! But I can't just leave it if I am the father. _

"Fuck man!" Vince buried his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do?

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" Ashley walked out the bathroom fully dressed and looking completely enraged. "You know I put up with a lot of your shit Vincent LaSalle, but I can't believe you're so desperate for a baby that you will just knock up any hoe you meet!"

"Ash wait it's not like that I swear! You know you're my bottom bitch! I always come back to you! I only want to be with you!" Vince had hurt her before but he could see this was something she refused to tolerate.

"Fuck off Vince! Call me when you have this all sorted out! And you better not expect me to help you raise some other bitch's baby!" Ashley slammed the door shut behind her and tried her hardest not to cry as she went down to her car. Vince knew he should have comforted her but his lawyer could have cared less about his relationship. Steven pulled a vial and cotton swab out of his briefcase.

"Here I need you to take this so I can have the results tested. With any luck this is just some random whore trying to work her way to the top and we have nothing to worry about." Vince nodded his head as he swabbed the inside of his mouth, trying to gather as many cells as possible.

"Hey what's this woman's name? Maybe I could clear it up right now if I knew the name of the person I supposedly slept with." Vince hoped it was just some random stranger out for money, and not one of the numerous women he had ongoing affairs with.

Steven quickly glanced down at the papers. "Umm she lives in some city in Missouri…a Miss Gretchen Grundler."

"Oh shit," was all Vince managed to mumble out before darkness clouded his vision and he collapsed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert watched as the malnourished red head fidgeted at the interview table. She reminded him of a caged animal, watching the door, waiting for a chance to escape. He knew that he had to remain objective but there was so much that he had to know, so many questions to be answered. She gingerly took a sip of the cold water in front of her, but Robert knew this was not the cure to her problem.

"Withdrawal's a bitch huh?" Had it been any other suspect he would have been smirking, enjoying the pain of their suffering. He had no sympathy for those who would sink so low to abuse their bodies, especially if they took innocent casualties with them. Had this been any other mother, he would have torn her to shreds by now. But this was different.

"You don't know the half of it Bob," Her voice no longer had the hatred from earlier. Now he could hear the desperation. "I always get the tremors first, then the chills…usually the last few days I have to sleep it off. It takes about a week and a half for it to get out of my system." Gretchen drummed her fingers against the metal table. She felt the need to rip her skin off, but kept her cool not wanting to prove what Robert already thought.

"You've gone through this before?" _How many times did you fight this Gretchen?_

"I tried Bob. I've tried so many times in the past. Then I think about it and…I need to feel free again you know?" Gretchen got up and walked over to the two way mirror. "You should tell your custodians to switch their window cleaning solution. The chemical properties in this one are why you can see the streaks so clearly on this surface."

Robert couldn't help but laugh. "How do you do that? Going through all this madness, yet still have the energy to see the science behind everything?"

Gretchen flicked some non-existent dust off her forearm. "It's not easy. The mind is starting to go. I know I have to choose one or the other. I can't have it both ways. It's just a matter of which desire has a stronger control over me. I think it's pretty clear which one is winning." Robert nodded his head somberly. This was not the woman he had loved. Gretchen sat back down at the table and cleared her throat. "Listen I know you're not here to listen to my problems so what's up? Am I under arrest? Because if not I have to go see Olivia. I need to see her."

Robert sighed and sat up straight. "I pulled your record. Prostitution and possession is what you are being charged with. If you plea out you get a year of rehabilitation, if you go to trial you're looking at one to three years." Gretchen nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her frail body.

"Okay, okay. Where's Olivia?"

"Now we need you to testify against Hustler- I mean Francis. Frankie as you affectionately call him." Robert didn't even try to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Now Bob you wouldn't be getting jealous would you?" He didn't appreciate the knowing grin on her face. "Why do I have to testify against Frankie? I don't want to. He's my boyfriend."

"HE'S YOUR DEALER!" Robert stood abruptly, sending his chair flying back. "Damn it Gretchen can't you see that? He's your pimp and your dealer! He doesn't love you. He's just using you and feeding your drug habit." He went over to her side and put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to squeeze her so badly, to knock some sense back into her diluted skull.

"He was there when I needed help with my baby. Where were you Bob?" _Where were any of my friends? Frankie took the pain away, and I am forever indebted to him._ "Looks like you're being pulled Bob. Tell Frankie I didn't talk."

Robert looked up to see his Captain standing in the doorway. "Benson! My office, now!" Robert gave Gretchen one final look before tearing himself away. _I can't get attached to her again. I'm going to ruin this whole case!_

* * *

Gretchen leaned against the squad car waiting to be escorted to her home for the next year. She wanted her drug so badly, just one last hit, but she didn't want her baby to see her like that again.

"Mama!" Olivia ran into her mother's waiting arms. Gretchen scooped her up and held tight, never wanting to let go. She covered the young girl in kisses and stroked the girl's long curly hair lovingly. "I'm going to miss you Mama. But Mr. and Mrs. Davis said I could come visit you soon. You're going to get better right Mama?" Gretchen nodded her head and tried to hold back her tears. "Don't cry Mama. I know you're sick but you're going to get better and then we can live together again right?"

Gretchen kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly. "Yes baby girl. I promise Mama's going to get better and we will be together. Just you and I, and no one is going to split us up ever again." Gretchen saw Bob coming towards them out the corner of her eye. Gretchen squeezed Olivia one last time before setting her down. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a small electronic device. "Here Olivia, this is something for you to help remember me." Olivia grinned and held the device close to her. "His name is Galileo. He helped me answer questions when I was your age, and I think he would be a perfect friend for you."

"Thank you Mama. I will take good care of it, I promise!" Gretchen smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay now go on with the Davis's sweetie. I promise I will write you soon." Olivia kissed her mother's cheek one last time before walking over to her foster parents. They smiled at Gretchen before walking Olivia over to their car. Gretchen liked them a lot and was happy to know that her daughter would be safe with a loving family while she was getting clean.

* * *

The drive to the center would be long. An hour long ride with Bob was not what she wanted and hoped that he would remain silent the whole time.

"You really love her don't you?" He looked down at her as she stared out the passenger window.

"No shit Sherlock! She's my baby, why wouldn't I love her?" Gretchen glared at him sending shivers down his spine.

"I just mean that, even with your drug use, you didn't forget about her. Most mothers' I know will just let their child starve or be neglected completely. When you weren't high, you were a perfect mother." Gretchen thought back to the trial.

"That bastard hurt my baby. I may have neglected her when I was high, but that bastard hurt my baby." She punched the glove compartment and tried to keep the tears from falling. "I am not a good mother, and I'm for damn sure not perfect."

Robert pulled over and made her look at him. "That wasn't your fault. You were out…doing your thing…he is a sick bastard and with your testimony he will be going to jail for a long time."

"My daughter is contaminated Bob! I saw her putting on a brave face for me but I can see it in her eyes. I didn't protect my baby and now she is broken!" Gretchen could no longer hold back her tears as she collapsed into Bob's broad chest.

"She's not broken Gretchen. She's young and will pull through. I will promise you that she will go through counseling this whole year and that she will recover just like you. I'm just going to need you to stay strong for her okay. Now is the time for you to worry about making yourself better. Okay?" He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a warm smile. "Now get yourself together. We're almost there and there's a lot of paperwork we have to fill out."

They rode the rest of the way in silence leaving Gretchen with her thoughts. _Frankie is lucky they held me back. I was going to rip his throat out. Touch my daughter! No one touches my child and lives to talk about it._ Gretchen knew that she could be angry as much as she wanted but deep down she knew that this happened because she was out abusing her body. If she wanted to prevent this from ever happening again, she would have to stay clean and be the mother she should have been.

Robert parked the car in front of the sprawling complex and turned off the car. "Before we get out, there is something you need to know. I'm not supposed to tell you but I know this will affect your recovery. I know this will push you to recover faster, that way you can be with her once again." Robert hesitated but Gretchen urged him to confess his secret. "He tested positive Gretchen. He's coming as soon as his season is over."

Gretchen nodded her head and exited the vehicle. Robert could feel it just as well as he could see it. Her demeanor, her resolve had changed. In an instant she had become cold and determined. Robert sighed as he followed her inside. _These doctors have now got hell on their hands. _


	5. Chapter 5

The skies were dark and the winds were rough, but that's how Gretchen liked it. It was obvious that the clouds would bring an unsettling amount of rain, the area might even get a tornado warning, but Gretchen loved it. The uncertainty, the chaos, trying to understand the cause of nature itself. In her heyday she would have been outside collecting data, predicting flow patterns; she was so accurate that she could tell the exact time it would begin to rain. Today she was off her game. Damn, missed it by two minutes. If anything she was still amazed by her accuracy. Nonetheless she knew that she had damaged her brain and she had to take it in for repair. For today Gretchen realized that it was March 27th, and she had been at the facility for a whole month. Gretchen had settled into a routine, something she had valued before she let drugs into her life. She awoke at seven am exactly and had breakfast by seven-thirty. She was free to make use of the facility's library until ten am, where then she would be forced to interact with the other patients. Most of them were drug addicts as well, either long time abusers or new users. Others suffered from some other problem, an eating disorder, or perhaps a failed suicide attempt. All in all these individuals had grown on her. She even managed to make a friend with a young woman down the hall that had been addicted to prescription painkillers after she suffered a leg injury. They got a long in the sense that they were both young and mothers, their children only a couple of months apart. Letters between her and Olivia had been exchanged on a bi-weekly basis, and Gretchen was pleased to see that her daughter was adjusting well. Although Olivia appeared well, her daughter would have small outbursts from time to time and was reluctant to be alone. Fortunately true to his word Robert made sure that she got into counseling as soon as possible, and her anger issues had all but subsided. Gretchen hated being away from her for so long but that was why today was so important to her. Today Olivia would be visiting.

* * *

"MAMA!" Olivia ran into her mother's arms almost knocking her over. Their love for each other was obvious and Robert felt like an intruder on their private moment.

"Oh baby girl, I've missed you so much." Gretchen held her daughter back so that she could get a good look at her. Her daughter hadn't grown too much in the past month, but at the same time seemed like a whole new child.

"I missed you too Mama. When are you coming home?" Olivia knew that it would be a long time before she could live happily with her mother again, but she desperately wished it was sooner.

"I promise Olivia that by this time next year we will be living together again. Mama's still sick and needs to take her time getting better okay?" Olivia nodded her head sadly. Gretchen raised her chin gently and smiled at her. "Hey, none of that don't be sad. Let's enjoy today my princess."

For the next two hours Gretchen and Olivia walked the facility and spent time bonding. They ate pizza for lunch and explored the library. Gretchen was surprised to see that her daughter had already reconfigured Galileo and he was now programmed to have complete access to the internet and could answer any question Olivia had for him. She was already ahead academically and Gretchen became upset knowing that she was no longer there to help challenge her daughter's mind. Hell what am I thinking? I'm not even challenged anymore? How can I help her? None of this seemed to bother to Olivia. She was just as inquisitive as Gretchen when she was at that age. She could analyze the world at her leisure, what she wanted most was her mother back.

Throughout their visit Robert remained an observant figure to their reunion, never interfering with the mother and daughter. He wasn't required to supervise the visit or even bring Olivia to the facility, but he had insisted to his supervisor and the social worker that it would be best if he was there. He claimed that he was an impartial authority figure that would one day be able to testify on Gretchen's behalf in the event custody was returned to her, but in reality he wanted to see his old love again. She was unaware of his desires but truly did value his friendship and company. He loved seeing her fulfill her motherly role, desperately wishing that the child was his, so that they could be a family. Robert had missed his chance to be with the woman that was clearly meant for him, and felt partially responsible for her predicament. On this day Robert swore to himself that he would make things right. I let you slip through my hands once before my love; I won't let that happen again. This time you will understand what true love is and I promise never to abandon you. Mark my words, you will be mine.

* * *

"Mama I have a question." They were now in the visitation room and Gretchen was busy bundling the girl up in her rain gear.

"Well, I will possibly have an answer. What is it my love?" Gretchen just managed to slide Olivia's rain boots on over her sneakers.

"The social worker said that I might be going to live with my father, if he wants me anyway. I just want to know who he is." Olivia didn't sound upset or depressed about not knowing her father. Her question was just out of general curiosity. She didn't like not knowing what was going on around her and needed some clarification.

Gretchen and Robert shared a knowing look. He didn't want her to say the truth, but Olivia was older now and Gretchen could not hide the truth from her for much longer. Two years ago, Olivia had asked the same question but Gretchen claimed that it didn't matter who her father was since Gretchen loved her and Frankie was a sort of father figure to her. Even at that age of four Olivia wasn't blind and figured out quickly that Daddy Frankie couldn't possibly be her father as she was much darker than him.

"His name is Vince LaSalle and he may have been your sperm donor-" Robert shot her a look. "I mean he may be your father, but he is in no way your dad. He is a very busy man and I think it's best if you stay objective about him okay? I don't want my opinions about him to interfere with your own, which is why I never bring him up." Olivia nodded her head trying to process what her mother had just told her.

Gretchen hugged her daughter one last time before closing the backseat to Roberts 2007 Dodge Avenger. The rain had temporarily let up but threatened to pour down again at any moment.

"That bastard has no right to see her."

"Don't you think I know that Bob?" Gretchen snapped before hanging her head. "Hopefully he will be too far up his ass to want to raise her and I have nothing to worry about."

"I will help you fight this if you want. I know how much you despise the man." Robert looked down at the woman as her hair blew in the wind. If he had just stayed with her would she be here right now? Would he?

"I have to deal with the cards I've been dealt my friend. I can't even fight for her until next year, so let come what may."

Robert nodded his head understanding her thinking pattern. Fine, for now we bide our time, but the next time I see that bastard I'm going to rip his throat out. The two friends hugged just as the rain started to fall again. Gretchen waved good-bye until the rain blurred them from her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot for the middle of May. All around the Midwest there was a heat wave going on, with no signs of it letting up anytime soon. Vince wiped the sweat off his brow as he put his luggage in his rental car. His publicist offered to book him a limo but he had decided against it in the end; no need to draw too much attention to himself. His lawyer got in the passenger seat and programmed the GPS while Vince buckled up in the front seat.

"You don't have to do that you know. I know this town like the back of my hand." He started the car and sped off towards his old neighborhood. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Umm…1300 12th Street. You know how to get there?" Steven looked skeptical, seeing as the ballplayer hadn't visited his hometown in almost seven years. Vince just grinned knowingly and made a quick U-turn.

The house was only two stories and didn't stand out too much from the others surrounding it. He knew that it probably had four bedrooms seeing as he grew up in a similar neighborhood. Vince pulled up in front and stared, unsure as to what he should do. So this is where she lives huh?

"This is her foster home right? Where's the mother again?" Vince couldn't even bring himself to speak her name. He wished that this was just a horrible nightmare and he would just wake up. He had hoped the past could have just stayed buried.

"She's in a facility about an hour outside of town. She's supposed to be released in February of next year. If she completes her treatment successfully, and you don't challenge her for custody, the child will go to her."

"WHAT?!" Vince gripped the steering wheel so tightly that Steven thought it would break underneath his grip. "They are going to give her back?! They can't do that! She's a fucking drug addict!" Vince got out the car and ran up to the front door with Steven hot on his tail.

"Will you just calm down! If you have custody she won't have her okay? But think about what you are doing, think about your career. Do you really want to raise a kid right now?" I don't know if I want to raise a kid right now, but I'll be damned if I let that cokehead around my flesh and blood again!

Vince rang the doorbell and tried to keep his composure. He was so calm on the court, always in control. Never letting his emotions show until after the game was done, not until he heard that final buzzer. This was different though. His hands wore beginning to shake and part of him wanted to run back to Miami and pretend that this wasn't happening. But it was, and there was no turning back.

A slightly older white man opened the door. He couldn't have been older than fifty-five and was starting to bald, but he gave the men a warm smile. "Hello. How can I help you two gentlemen?"

"Mr. Davis, I'm Steven Horowitz and this is my client Vincent LaSalle. We are here to see the child and go over the paperwork."

Realization passed over the man's face and his warm smile faded. "Please call me Jimmy, and yes, the social worker said you would be stopping by after your season had ended. You know young man they really should have kept you in that last playoff game. Maybe then you would have had a shot at the championship."

Vince usually knew how to take a compliment but felt embarrassed for some reason. "Thank you sir," he mumbled.

"Come inside, Trish and the little one are reading." Mr. Davis led the two inside and Vince saw an older woman, who he assumed to be Mrs. Davis, and a little girl, probably no older than six, reading on the living room couch. "Sweetie we have guests. Mr. Steven Horowitz and Mr. Vince LaSalle." Mrs. Davis stood and shook both of their hands. She spoke so sweetly and Vince could tell that she was pretty sexy in her younger days. Not to say that she had let herself go, but she was starting to age.

"It's nice to finally meet you both. I'm sure it must be nice to get out of that heat." Steven and the Davis's began chatting but Vince was a bit more preoccupied with the girl sitting on the couch. Every couple of seconds she would glance up at him, but for the most part she appeared preoccupied with her book.

"Hey Vince, I'm going to go explain these procedures to Davis's. Why don't you sit here and get acquainted with Olivia?" Steven nudged Vince towards the couch before following the couple to the kitchen.

Vince sat down on the end of the couch furthest away from the girl. He couldn't help but stare at her intently. Olivia was a little tall for her age but that should be expected seeing as Vince was 6'5" and Gretchen was 5'10". She had long, wild, curly dark chestnut hair that only served to enhance her toffee colored skin. Vince took note of the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Olivia. She named my daughter Olivia. It's perfect. She's my daughter. This is my daughter.

"I'm sorry but it's not polite to stare." Olivia placed a bookmark in her book, Surviving the Applewhites, and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "I guess by now you know I'm Olivia, and you are the famous Vince LaSalle. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Vince was slightly put off. She was much more mature than he had expected. Definitely her mother's daughter, but had she inherited any of my traits, or is she all brains?

"Yes I am. Umm do you know why I'm here?" Vince felt his throat going dry as he watched Olivia nod her head.

"You're my father. Or as Mama eloquently put it, my sperm donor, although I don't really know what she means by that." Vince's face blanched at hearing his daughter use such language, especially since it was directed at him. Damn! What did Gretchen tell her about me?

"Well, yeah I am your father, but I didn't know that until a couple of months ago. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay. Mama told me that you were very, very, busy and didn't have much time for us. She didn't tell me you were in the NBA though. It's pretty cool my father is a professional basketball player."

Vince smiled and moved a little closer to his daughter. "It is pretty cool. Do you play basketball?"

"No," Vince frowned. Well we can't bond over that. "But I love to play soccer and volleyball. I'm the captain on both my teams." Olivia said proudly. YES! She at least plays some sports we can always talk about that.

* * *

For the next hour Vince and Olivia talked and laughed, trying to get a feel for the other. Vince was surprised to learn that TJ was her teacher as he never mentioned it in their phone conversations. Olivia seemed to like him okay but he could tell that she was holding something back. As they were leaving Vince gave Olivia his cellphone number. "Now you can call me anytime you want. I promise I will answer day or night." Olivia smiled and thanked him promising she would call before she went to bed. Vince and Steven got in the car and started driving to the hotel.

"Well the Davis's say that she is properly adjusted and that she should be able to handle the move to Miami well. She is undergoing mandatory counseling sessions and has nine more months to go. If you want her all you have to do is sign the papers on Monday."

"Why is she in counseling? Did she see Gretchen getting high or something?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I mean for starters this girl was raised in a drug house. She was exposed to addicts and drugs her whole life, and Gretchen was prostituting to help support her habit. But the main reason Olivia's in counseling for so long is because Gretchen's boyfriend had started to abuse her."

"WHAT?!" Vince brought the car to a screeching halt almost causing the car behind him to almost rear end them. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Vince pulled off to an empty parking lot, giving Steven a moment to catch his breath and lower his heart rate. "Yes she was abused. He would lock her up in the closet when he wanted to get high or physically hurt her if he was on a bad trip. You know take his anger out on the girl."

Vince's breathing was rapid and he could practically feel his blood boiling. He touched my daughter! SHE LET HIM TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! OH THAT BITCH IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SHIT! "Horowitz I'm dropping you off at the hotel there's an old friend I need to speak to immediately." Vince managed to hiss out through gritted teeth, before pulling off to the hotel, breaking every traffic law in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Vince roared as he slammed his best friend into the kitchen wall. "YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOWN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Vince shook the man violently, while the other tried to fight him off.

"Well you just let me explain! It's not like that at all Vince!" TJ managed to get Vince off him and stepped several feet away. They were both breathing heavily, but Vince was now crying tears of anger.

"She let my fucking daughter get hurt! You were here with her this whole time! We speak to each other at least once a week and you didn't even think of mentioning it! How could you let this happen?!"

"BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T LEFT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" The men both turned their heads to see a very pregnant woman walking into the kitchen.

"Spinelli! You're supposed to be on bed rest. You shouldn't be getting upset like this. It's not good for the baby." TJ guided his wife to one of the dining room chairs and had her sit. Under normal circumstances Vince would have laughed at seeing the former tough girl incapacitated by her pregnancy, but at the moment he found both of them just as guilty as Gretchen.

"No TJ, he needs to hear this!" She turned her attention back to her former best friend. "You son of a bitch! You got some nerve coming over here and being upset because your daughter isn't having the perfect life. If I recall you didn't want anything to do with the mistake! You even gave Gretchen the money so she could get rid of it. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Vince glared at her not willing to back down. "I wasn't ready and neither was Gretchen! It's obvious she's an unfit mother! My daughter was abused and all she cared about was her next high! If I had known she was going to keep the baby I would have been there for her!"

"Oh bullshit! Man the fuck up and take responsibility for your actions. She did tell you and you told her to fuck off!"

Is that what I did? No, I want to have kids now. I've always wanted kids. I was young and stupid. I want my daughter. "That still doesn't excuse what she put my child through. And you two are just as fault! You knew she had a drug problem and you let this happen!"

Spinelli exhaled slowly and dropped her head. "Yeah we dropped the ball on that one. It started out as harmless but she got out of control very fast. Hustler Kid had her under some spell. After the first year I couldn't even keep in contact with her. I only saw Gretchen at random parties, or maybe at the grocery store. She never had Olivia with her, and when I would ask about her she would just say she was with a babysitter. I just figured her parents were watching her." Spinelli shook her head as she gently rubbed her protruding belly.

"Then she showed up in my first grade class and I started to get suspicious. I made the call and got a social worker out there. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here, Olivia wouldn't be in foster care, and Gretchen would probably be dead in the ditch somewhere! So sorry we didn't keep tabs on everything but at least we did a lot more in the last few months than you have in the past six years!" Vince breathed deeply before collapsing in a chair. TJ put his arm around his buddy. "Listen I know this hard. It's hard to see you and Gretchen hurting. Hell it was hard seeing that little girl every day and not tell you about her, knowing that you didn't even want to know she existed, but now is the time for you to grow up Vince."

"TJ is right Vince. If you are going to take custody of this girl you can't have all the fun you've been having. No more late nights with random women, no more random parties. You have to take her to school and make sure that she's adjusted well. She's probably inherited Gretchen's brain, so keep her stimulated mentally. You can't just hand her off to a nanny because you don't feel like being bothered with her. Being a father is a twenty-four seven job."

Vince nodded his head. "I know you guys. I'm going to change. I promise. I just need to take her home with me. She needs to be with her father, not with a foster family, and for damn sure not with Gretchen."

"Vince I'm serious! Stop knocking on Gretchen! Maybe if you go talk to her you will see that she was trying. She really loves that girl and would do anything in the world for her. Drugs just clouded her judgment." Spinelli pleaded.

"No Spin! I may not have always been there but you don't have to be father of the year to know that a child shouldn't be raised by a fucking drug addict. If I have anything to say about it, Gretchen will never get custody of Olivia."

Spinelli and TJ shared a look with each other. Both of their friends were stubborn individuals, and they knew that a frustrating custody battle was about to ensue.

* * *

They both glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Their breathing was heavy and short, both just waiting to explode. The tension in the air was thick and clear. They had to fight it out, everyone knew it, but it was not what was best for the child.

"I can't believe I let you raise my daughter you damn crack head!" Vince spat with disgust. "You had one job, to be a mother, and you fucking screwed that up!"

Gretchen just clapped sarcastically. "Oh yes thank you perfect dad! Where have you been these past six years? Because you for damn sure weren't here raising her!"

"At least I wasn't out giving it up to anyone just so I could have a few bucks to buy my next hit." It was a low blow but Vince didn't care and Gretchen couldn't argue with facts. "You fucking bastard! None of this would have happened if you hadn't left! You could have raised her and I wouldn't have gone to Frankie's party! All this is your damn fault!"

"Fuck you! Take some damn responsibility. Yeah I wasn't there but I didn't let her get beat up by my lover now did I Gretchen?! That was your own damn fault, and it's your fault you're a drug addict."

"Piss off! What do you want her for anyway? Improve your reputation? I know you Vince. You're just going to push her off on a nanny! At least with me she will be loved."

"At least with me she will have stability! I'm not going to let you put her in danger again. Damn I wish I had never gotten you pregnant. You have to be the stupidest mother on the planet! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE CUSTODY OF HER AGAIN!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gretchen lunged at Vince and knocked him to the ground. The two wrestled each other, Vince not willing to hold back his anger any longer smacked Gretchen with his open palm. "Get off me you psycho bitch!" Gretchen managed to scratch him good across his left cheek before they were both pulled apart by the staff's security.

Robert witnessed the whole altercation and was thankful that he had kept Olivia in the car.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS!" His booming voice commanded their attention, just like it had back in elementary school. "Do you want Olivia to see you both fighting like this? It's not good for her! Now both of you grow the hell up and at least pretend to like each other so we can get through this visit." The parents glared at each other one last time before going to opposite ends of the room.

Robert brought Olivia in the room and looked between both her mother and father before running directly to Gretchen. "MAMA!" Gretchen hugged her child tightly while Vince folded his arms disapprovingly. "Oh Mama it's so nice to see you again. Have you heard the good news? I get to go live with Vince!" The girl beamed proudly at her mother. Gretchen wanted to remain impartial but this was destroying her inside.

"Yes baby girl, I know. I'm so happy that you are excited about this. It will be whole new experience for you my love. You promise to still send me letters right?" Olivia nodded her head and continued to chatter on about how much fun she had been having, spending time with her father. Vince had in fact been spoiling her during his stay. He knew that buying his daughter's love wasn't true parenting, but it was a start. Gretchen didn't approve, but she did love seeing her daughter smile.

After an hour it was time for Vince and Olivia to leave, as they had an early flight back to Miami. Gretchen gave her daughter the longest bone crushing hug she could muster and made sure Robert had taken several pictures of them together. At the insistence of Olivia, they took a family photo. Gretchen and Vince managed to fake happiness long enough to take the picture. Robert was thankful that it came across as genuine.

"I love you so much baby girl. You behave for your father and come visit me again soon okay?"

"Oh I will Mama, I promise. I love you." And with that Vince took hold of his daughter's hand and walked her to the rental car. Robert put his arm around Gretchen as she bravely held back the tears that threatened to overflow. Their embrace was short but Robert promised to return the following day to provide a shoulder to cry on.

"I'll be here waiting. Please make sure she leaves safely." Gretchen smiled up at him and he nodded his head, before heading out to lead Vince back to his hotel.

Gretchen slowly walked back to her room. At first she was thankful for having a single bedroom, but now desperately wished she had someone to talk to. Luckily she had therapy in couple of hours and she decided a nap would help ease her heart from the immense pain and loss she was feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gretchen…Gretchen…Gretchen!"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you why you felt like had to stay with Frankie? You kind of spaced out on me a bit."

"Oh sorry." Gretchen mumbled.

The room was cold and her outfit felt tight against her body. She had gained quite a bit of weight since she had been in the facility, but not enough to properly regulate her body temperature. While not the temptress she had been in high school, she no longer looked like a frail twig, ready to break at moment's notice. Her therapist put down her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Gretchen sighed knowing that she was disappointing her yet again.

"Look Camille, I'm trying, I really am. It's just that…Olivia's birthday is coming up soon and that bastard still hasn't brought her to see me since he got custody of her. I'm worried that I won't be able to see my baby." Gretchen bit her lip, fighting back the tears but she knew it was useless. Dr. Jacobs handed her client the tissue box.

"Listen you have been doing so well lately, how about I recommend you for a weekend pass? We can arrange for you and Olivia to see each other and you can celebrate her birthday."

Gretchen wiped the tears from her cheek. "Will he be there?" Camille nodded her head and watched the young mother sigh angrily. "This isn't fair! I have been there the first six years of her life, and just because I mess up he's father of the year! This is illogical bullshit!"

"If it makes you feel better I can be there to supervise the visit with him. That way you don't have to feel like he is judging you the entire visit."

Gretchen knew that was the best she could hope for and nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you. That would at least show him that I can be a good mother."

Dr. Jacobs put her hand on Gretchen's shoulder. "You already are a good mother. You just had a rough patch. Listen you've been here for nine months and you are recovering fast. These last three months will fly by and you will be on your feet again. Just remember who you are fighting for okay?"

"Oh trust me Camille; I know who I'm fighting for. If it means that Olivia will be out my life for a second more I will never touch that shit again. I'm worth more than that, and you've helped me realize it." Gretchen got up and hugged her therapist. "I will see you on Thursday."

"See you on Thursday sweetie. Oh and those textbooks you asked for should be in your room okay?" Gretchen nodded and Camille could see the gears turning as Gretchen left for her room.

Individuals like Gretchen always saddened the Doctor. Gretchen was a prodigy, and it hurt her to see drug abuse tear asunder the woman's promising future. Camille flipped through Gretchen's file seeing how her genius was clearly proven at such a young age. She was well on her way to being one of the greatest minds of her generation, but now the patient was a mere shell of her former self. However with her help, Camille was slowly restoring confidence in Gretchen, leading to her independence and thus her thirst for knowledge. That's why it didn't surprise her when she asked for some textbooks on molecular physics. Unfortunately Camille knew that Gretchen's recovery would not be successful unless she was willing to confront her past. Every time she broached the subject, Gretchen would all but shut down. It was clear that the father of her child was the cause of her break down, but Gretchen had yet to reveal the damage he had done to her already fragile psyche. Dr. Jacobs spoke into her tape recorder as she gave her final thoughts on that evening's session. "While the patient is progressing successfully, I fear that a visit with the father of her child will bring about memories she has so far been unable to deal with. If I cannot get through to her by the first week of December, I doubt she will be able to control the stress of seeing this man. If by the time her treatment is complete and this issue is still unresolved, I fear that she will experience a relapse and lose custody of her daughter completely."

Camille turned off the recorder and put the tape with the rest of Gretchen's recorded sessions, before preparing for her next patient.

* * *

Olivia pouted as she glanced out her bedroom window. She had an amazing view of the city and could even see the water from her bedroom. She loved knowing that she could go to the beach anytime she wanted, since she had never been before moving in with her father. However it was now early December and she realized that there were certain things about the Midwest that she had taken for granted now that she lived in Miami. The leaves didn't turn all those pretty colors and didn't fall off at the start of December. There were festivities to celebrate fall, but they weren't the same. She missed celebrating Halloween with her mother; picking out a pumpkin and carving it, going trick or treating with all her friends back home and then daring each other to sneak into the haunted house down the street from their school, she even missed her mother making her homemade costumes. Granted her mother could not sew to save her life, but it was the thought that counted, and Olivia was always proud that her mother had tried. Proud that she would remain sober long enough so that she could give Olivia a taste of normalcy. This year she had some expensive store bought princess outfit. She didn't even like princesses but her father insisted on it as he wanted his baby girl in a traditional Halloween outfit at least once. Olivia was happy to oblige him, but she did resent him that whole day. But the thing that Olivia missed the most was the snow. It was getting pretty cool in Miami, but she knew that it wouldn't snow. It would always snow the weekend before her birthday, that's how she knew it was coming, but this year? Her father hadn't even asked her what she wanted, or what she wanted to do for her birthday. She doubted that he would even remember that it was on Saturday. Olivia hoped that he would surprise her, but something about his behavior the last few days had left her skeptical.

* * *

Vince and Ashley stumbled into his apartment and sloppily kissing, not giving any regard to Olivia or her nanny sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Ahem," the older woman cleared her throat and scowled at her employer. Olivia watched the scene indifferently. She had seen her mother do a lot worse, and no longer saw public displays of affection as inappropriate. The child therapist had warned Vince not to do anything more than a peck on the lips in front of his daughter as she was becoming numb to such adult behaviors, and as a result could become quite promiscuous when she got older. Vince followed the psychologist's suggestion for all of three days before his insatiable desires took over again and he needed to release his sexual frustration.

"Oops. Sorry you guys." Ashley giggled and walked over to the master bedroom. "Vince hurry up okay?" She winked at him before gently closing the door. Vince swallowed hard and was thankful that he wore baggy shorts today.

He pulled his phone out his pocket and saw a text from his lawyer asking for the hundredth time if he would be taking Olivia up to see Gretchen for her birthday. Gretchen's therapist had called him back in early November, to see if he would let Olivia come see her mother for her birthday. He vehemently said no before hanging up in her face. Olivia had overheard the conversation and asked why she couldn't see her mother for her birthday.

"Mama and I are always together on my birthday Daddy! I want to see Mama! I haven't seen her since I got here!" Vince had been taken aback by her bawling.

"I know that Olivia," he said as he hesitantly put an arm around his sobbing daughter. "But your mother is still very sick and I don't think she is well enough to see you for your birthday." Olivia did not take this well and began crying even harder. "I know it's not what you want but you have to trust that I'm doing what's best for you and her, and when she gets better, I will take you for a visit, okay?" He hugged her tight and her tears slowly stopped. "And I promise to surprise you with something special for your birthday okay?" Olivia nodded her head sadly but tried to smile. She knew he would pull through for her as he had been spoiling her rotten for the past few months.

"Daddy?" That word sent shivers down Vince's spine. Olivia had started calling him that shortly after she moved in and he still wasn't used to it. "Would you like to do anything special with me this weekend?" Vince sighed as he texted Steven no and went to the fridge. When his season had started up again he became busier than ever; between hours of practice and nightly workouts with Ashley, or any woman he met that evening, he was too drained to spend time with Olivia. That is why he had to hire Felicia, to take his daughter to and from school, make sure she did her homework, and did the little things that Vince just didn't have time for or want to be bothered with. _Hell I'm still young, no reason for me to give up my whole life just to cater to all her wants and needs. I have to make sure I have time for myself too;_ he had thought when he had hired the caregiver. He pulled out a couple bottles of Gatorade, a bowl of strawberries, and some chocolate syrup.

"_Oh Vince, I'm ready for you!" _The sultry voice of a lady in waiting captivated his desires and at this point Vince only cared about satisfying his urges.

"Umm sorry baby girl, but Daddy is going to be very busy this weekend. Why don't you have Felicia to take you somewhere? Take your little friends from school if you want." He threw his wallet on the table and grabbed his provisions. "Just charge it all on my card okay?" And with that he made his way into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Olivia stared at her father's wallet as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was smart enough to know that her father had completely forgotten about her birthday.

"Miss Olivia, sweetie, don't cry." Felicia put her arms around the young girl. Felicia was young and vivacious, always ready to do anything Olivia wanted. She was awed at how intelligent the girl was and managed to convince Vince to send her to a really expensive private school so that she could get the best education possible. Olivia didn't much care for it as all the students were arrogant, and not all that much smarter than her. In a letter her mother wrote her she mentioned how she had the opportunity to go to a school for gifted children as well, but stayed behind to be with her public school friends. Olivia wished that her father would actually listen to her more often. Now the only person who seemed to listen to her was Felicia. The two had become quite close over the past few months and Felicia hated seeing her upset. "You and I can do anything you want for your birthday. What do you want to do?"

Olivia looked up at her nanny, a devilish grin on her lips and a calculating look in her eyes. "We are going to follow Daddy's instructions Miss Felicia." Olivia reached inside the wallet and pulled out her father's Platinum MasterCard. "I'm going to call my friends and we are going to go to the happiest place on earth for the whole weekend. We arrive in a limo; we stay in the most expensive suite, and get whatever souvenir we want. Then before we come home you will take me and my friends on a little shopping spree. Whatever me and my friends want this weekend we get, no exceptions. I know you already got me a present and while I do appreciate it, there is one more thing I want you to do for me." Olivia's eyes narrowed as she formed her plan. "I want you to max out this credit card. We will not be leaving until that card has been declined. Understood?"

Felicia slowly nodded her head. "Yes Miss Olivia." Felicia was a little put off by the girls demands and how she showed no regard for her father's money, but knowing how he was neglecting his daughter, made her go along with Olivia's plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley clawed at the sheets, her French tips threatening to rip a hole in them.

"VINCE! VINCE! OOH VINCE!" If it wasn't for the sound proofing in the room the whole building would have heard her orgasmic screams.

Vince groaned loudly as he slammed his full length into Ashley, filling her up as he went. Friday she had given him the green light to have sex with her raw and for the past two days they have been engaged in non-stop, rough, passionate sex.

Vince rolled off of her and breathed deeply, his thick dick coated in a mix of their juices. Ashley lay spent, Vince's essence flowing out of her. "Baby I love you so much, I'm so happy that I decided to let you do this." Vince just nodded his head a silly grin on his face. "I'm going to go take a shower my love, and then maybe we can get out this house and have some lunch."

Ashley began to scoot towards the edge of the bed, but Vince grabbed her arm pulling her back. "No, we're not done yet." Vince frowned pushing his lover back down. Ashley looked up at him confused before noticing his dick hardening once again.

"Vince, you can't be serious! We have fucked like three times already. I don't think my pussy can take anymore abuse." She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he just held down even tighter.

"I don't care how much abuse I put your pussy through. I'm still horny and we're not stopping until I say so. Got it?" Ashley just nodded her head and began to moan as Vince pinched and pulled on her pink nipples. It was one of her sensitive spots and drove her mad when they were touched. Vince then began to suck on them, gently biting them with his teeth. He loved how they felt when they got hard and how they tasted so sweet. Vince then pulled Ashley up so that her mouth aligned perfectly with his dick. "Open your mouth. It's time you actually do something productive with it." While Ashley wasn't too fond of oral sex she knew he would have his way eventually. The moment she opened her mouth Vince filled it completely. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed the tip to the back of her throat forcing her to gag slightly. Vince showed no restraint as he slammed into her throat. He didn't care that she was choking; he only took pleasure in the tight feeling around his head. Ashley held on to Vince's hips tightly, slightly enjoying the pain he was inflicting upon her. He suddenly pulled out with a slick pop and stroked himself quickly before covering Ashley's face and filling her open mouth. Vince's dick twitched as he watched Ashley swallow what had landed in her mouth.

"You look like such a slut with cum all over your face. It makes me want to cover your whole body in cum." Vince licked his lips hungrily before grabbing Ashley and flipping her over. "Stick your ass out; I need to fuck you again."

Ashley protested but she couldn't deny how wet her pussy was. For some reason she loved how rough Vince was when it came to sex. Her screams of ecstasy filled the room as Vince pounded her opening, his hands gripping her hips so tight he was sure to leave a bruise. His pace was fierce and powerful and Ashley's mind was going numb with pain and pleasure.

"DAMN IT ASHLEY WHY ARE YOU SO TIGHT?!" Vince roughly grabbed her hair, forcing her to arch her back, and push her firm ass further down his dick. "You shouldn't be this fucking tight! I've fucked you too many times this weekend for your pussy to be squeezing my dick this damn much!" Ashley's eyes rolled back as a violent orgasm began to consume her mind and body. "You trying to milk my dick bitch?! Is that why you wanted me to fuck you raw? So that you can have my baby?!" Vince's thrusts became more brutal as Ashley lost complete control and squirted all over the bed.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! More, more, more! I need more! Fuck me Vince! Fuck my pussy!" Ashley babbled her mind now a slave to the pleasure. Vince grinned maliciously and slowed his pace.

"Not until you say it, you little slut. Say you want to get pregnant with my baby!"

"Harder Vince! Harder! Give it to me! I can take this big dick of yours!" Ashley continued to push back on Vince's dick trying to force him to go deeper.

"SAY IT SLUT! SAY YOU WANT MY BABY!" Vince pulled out completely, causing Ashley to whine loudly as she was about to have another orgasm.

"YES I WANT YOUR BABY! I WANT TO BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY! PLEASE JUST PUT IT BACK INSIDE ME! I WANT TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR BIG THICK DICK!"

Vince grinned. "That's what I like to hear." With that he slammed his full length deep inside Ashley causing her to gasp sharply. His pace had a new vigor as his thrusts became faster and harder. Vince pushed Ashley's head down into the mattress forcing her ass higher into the air. "Get ready Ash! Get ready! Here it comes!" Vince groaned loudly, his body shaking violently as he pumped his hot heavy load into Ashley. Her orgasm became more intense as she felt Vince pumping inside her, and he was thankful that the mattress was there to muffle her screams of ecstasy. He gave one final thrust before pulling out slowly, causing both of them to moan. His seed slowly spilled out of Ashley's pussy, as their heavy breathing filled the air. For now Vince was satisfied, but Ashley knew she better move quickly unless she be trapped with him for another round.

* * *

"So you really going to have my baby Ash?" It was just after five and Ashley and Vince had settled into their take out dinner.

"Yeah eventually," She took a bite into her pizza before sipping some lemon water.

"What do you mean eventually? I came inside you so many times this weekend you should be pregnant with twins, hell maybe even triplets!" Vince grinned feeling proud of himself for knocking his woman up.

"Look Vince I'm going to be honest with you. The only reason I let you hit it raw is because I got on birth control. I told you I'm not ready for kids. I have too much going for me to be tied down by a kid."

Vince scowled at her and put his plate of food down. "I can't believe you're being so selfish! You know I want to have a baby with you. I just figured the sooner we got started the more we could have."

Ashley stood and looked at him like he was crazy. "Vince we are twenty-five! We don't have to start a family for a couple more years! And you have some nerve calling me selfish! You already have a daughter that you don't even spend time!"

Now Vince stood, his eyes narrowing with anger. "I do spend time with Olivia! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh really because I know I haven't seen her since Friday afternoon when we got here. You and I have been fucking for the past forty-eight hours." Ashley said smugly.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Oh that's bullshit Ash. Olivia is…Olivia is…" _Where is Olivia? I mean surely I spent time with her this weekend. _"Well on Friday Olivia and I…yesterday we…" _Damn it she's right. I haven't spent time with my daughter all weekend. _"Olivia, could you come here for a second?" Vince called out, but got no response. "Olivia! Felicia!" Vince's heart started to race as panic set in. He went into her room to find it vacant. _Shit! Where's my daughter?_ "Ashley have you seen Olivia? I can't find her anywhere!"

Just then the front door opened and Olivia and Felicia walked in giggling and holding at least ten bags each, and Vince's chauffer following close behind them, holding even more bags and a neatly wrapped box.

"Olivia!" Vince picked her up and twirled her around before hugging her tight. "Olivia, where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

Olivia squirmed out of his grip and glared at him. "I'm sorry _Daddy,_ but I don't think it's any of your business where I've been." Vince's mouth dropped as shock washed over his face. _What the hell did she just say to me?_ Anger flashed across his eyes and Vince raised his hand to strike his daughter, but Olivia just giggled. "Do it _Daddy!_ I want you too." Her eyes had narrowed and Vince could now see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Vince dropped his hand to his side. "Olivia I'm so sorry. I would never hit you I promise." Olivia just rolled her eyes and stepped away from him. "Could you please just tell me where you've been? I haven't seen you all weekend and I was worried."

"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT ME!" she screeched. "I've been gone since Saturday morning and you didn't even call Miss Felicia's cellphone to ask me where I was. I bet you didn't even notice I wasn't here until a few minutes ago!" Vince bit his lip. _Damn it she's right._

"Well why did you go? I'm sorry I was busy this weekend but if you want to go somewhere you should ask me." Vince's attempts at parenting were now falling on deaf ears.

"I did ask you if you wanted to spend time with me this weekend and you told Miss Felicia to take me wherever I wanted. Do you know what yesterday was _Daddy?_ It was my birthday!" Olivia no longer held back her tears as the now rolled freely down her cheeks. "You know Mama may have been sick this whole time but she never forgot my birthday! She even got me a present!" Olivia screamed pointing to the neatly wrapped box on the floor. "What did you get me _Daddy?_ Huh? Don't worry you will know when you get your credit card bill." She reached into her pocket and threw the plastic at him. "By the way I gave it a good workout. It got declined at Starbucks on our way home." Vince tried to reach out to her but she stepped back even further. "Just don't! I'm going to my room now; think you can still keep tabs on me?" Olivia quickly turned around and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door so hard behind her that the windows shook.

Vince looked up at Ashley who just shook her head disappointedly. "I told you, that you weren't ready for kids Vince." She went to the bedroom and gathered her things. "I'm going to be spending the rest of the holiday season with my family and some other friends. I'll give you a call after that, hopefully by then you have your priorities straight." Vince was happy to let her go. He mostly kept her around because she could handle his stamina, but he needed to be by himself for a while.

"Felicia why didn't you call me or let me know that you and Olivia would be gone all weekend?" He wanted someone to blame but his caregiver was having none of it.

"I did! I called you when we got to the hotel, when we were driving back and a couple of hours ago. You had your cellphone turned off so I left you messages."

"You have no right to take my daughter anywhere without consulting me first!" Vince knew this was already a lost battle.

"I just followed your orders sir. You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about that little girl. She cried herself to sleep on her birthday! You know why? Because you forgot her birthday completely and because you hate her mother so much you wouldn't even let them be together, and that's what she wanted most!"

Vince sat down on the couch, feeling like a complete asshole. _What have I done? Gretchen was far from perfect, but she never would have let this happen. How in the fucking world am I going to fix this? Maybe…Maybe everyone's right; maybe I'm not ready to be a father just yet. Maybe Olivia would be better off with Gretchen. No what am I saying? Gretchen is a fucking drug addict! I may have royally fucked up but I would have put my daughter in danger the way she did! I just got to make things right. I just have to step my game up. Yeah…that's all I have to do._


	10. Chapter 10

Robert stepped into Dr. Camille Jacobs's office to see Gretchen pacing the room, the look of irritation clear across her face. When the woman had called, Robert was on his way back to his one bedroom apartment after a long afternoon of filling out paperwork. Under normal circumstances he would never had made the hour long drive, especially since this was one of the rare occasions that he got to leave work early. However, anything that involved Gretchen always came first in his mind. Robert always found the time to visit Gretchen at least twice a month to see how she was doing, especially after Vince had taken custody of Olivia. At her request, he began spending more time with TJ and Spinelli, keeping Gretchen updated on how the two were adjusting to being parents of a little boy. But most importantly Robert was there to be her support system. He would call Gretchen as often as he could and tell her about his day at work, doing her best to give her a sense of normalcy; to remind her that there was life out there besides the one she was having in the facility. He didn't want her to become complacent, in hopes that she would want to move in with him so that he could help her get back on her feet.

"What's going on? What happened?" Robert walked over to Gretchen attempting to put an arm around her but was quickly rebuffed. He glanced over at the Doctor. Since Robert had been so supportive lately, Camille thought it would be best to have him join Gretchen's sessions every now and then. He seemed to have a calming effect on the woman and Camille knew she would need all the help she could get during this session.

"Gretchen tell him what's on your mind. Remember what we discussed?" Camille leaned back in her chair and looked up at the woman who continued to pace angrily.

"I know, I know!" she growled. "Say what's on my mind before it eats me inside." She stopped abruptly and turned to Robert. "I need my fix and I need it now! Right fucking now," A grin slowly played across her lips. "Frankie always had the best stuff. It was never like the first time, but it was damn near close."

"Gretchen…" Robert stepped closer finally able to take hold of her hands. "What happened?"

"I want to leave this world Bob," Gretchen said softly laying her head on wide chest. "All I need is one hit and I will be free from it all. I won't have to deal with this pain anymore. I just want to feel good again."

Robert gently lifted her chin causing her light green eyes to meet his dark blue ones. "Tell me, tell me what happened and I promise I will make it better." His voice was calm as he wrapped his arms around her small body. Gretchen pushed him away sighing and sat down on the couch across from Camille. She patted the spot next to her and Robert sat down.

"He…he forgot her birthday." Gretchen picked up the neatly folded letter that was on Camille's desk. Robert quickly skimmed it getting the gist of the situation. "I'm the bad mother but that bastard forgot her birthday!" Her rage was slowly returning and Robert took both of her hands in his. "He doesn't let me see my baby but he has his head so far up his own ass that he is ignoring her completely! I may have been getting high or prostituting but I tucked my little girl into bed every night and was there when she woke up in the morning. He got a fucking nanny to watch my baby! A nanny! He has everything he could possibly want, but he's the same son of a bitch he was in high school." Gretchen's breathing became tense as her mind begged her to satisfy her urge for cocaine. In the past that was the answer to everything, but Camille had taught her to talk out her problems, just like she used to before she met Vince. Robert knew that Camille had been trying to coax the past out of Gretchen, and he knew that now might be the only chance they would have to get her to open up about it. Even though he and Gretchen had spent a considerable amount of time together, she had never told him about her relationship with Vince. Whenever he tried she just shrugged it off saying that he was her baby daddy and that he could go fuck himself for all she cared.

"Gretchen, what did he do in high school?" Robert tried to keep the enraged mother focused, so that they didn't lose their window of opportunity.

"He broke me Bob. He broke me and left me to pick up the pieces." Gretchen exhaled before closing her eyes and leaning back. "He knew what he did would destroy me and I can never forgive him for it."

* * *

Gretchen struggled to close the door to her locker, her arms barely able to hold on to the numerous books she held. From time to time her lock would jam and she would have to slam it shut a couple of times in order for it to close properly. Just as she slammed the lock close successfully, her many text books slipped out of her grip and spilled all across the hallway.

_Damn it! I do not need this right now._ As Gretchen began gathering her books a smooth copper colored hand covered her pale freckled one. She looked up right into a pair of playful chocolate brown eyes. Gretchen blushed, pulling away quickly.

"Thanks Vince, I got this. I wouldn't want you to be late for practice," Gretchen said.

"Oh it's no problem. Besides practice doesn't even begin until I get there," Vince said cockily. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm doing a couple of experiments and needed the chemistry lab." Gretchen stood making sure that she had all her books. She tried to look at her friend but his smile forced her to avert her eyes. Vince had grown much taller and now towered over the student body at a solid 6'5". He was rather muscular and always wore shirts that were easy for him to flex in, making many of the girls swoon. Gretchen particularly liked his black diamond stud earrings that donned both his ears. Even though she prided herself on not being a slave to her hormones like many of her peers, it took all her power not to suck hungrily on Vince's earlobes. "I should probably get going, Spinelli is driving me home."

"Let me walk with you. It will let me pull TJ away from her long enough so that he can focus on his jump shot." Vince took the books away from Gretchen and they headed over to the student parking lot.

Vince had ulterior motives for holding her books; it let him get an eyeful of Gretchen's full breasts. At the beginning of high school puberty hit Gretchen like a ton of bricks, something Vince was thankful for, because she was _not _an attractive girl. During freshman year Gretchen lost the braces that had made her even more awkward in middle school, and in the tenth grade she traded in her big round glasses for a pair of nice hipster ones that accented big vibrant green eyes. At the end of junior year Spinelli dragged her to the mall and forced her to update her wardrobe from a frumpy nerd to a respectable geek chic. The first day of senior year Gretchen showed up in her new attire causing everyone's heads to turn. Gretchen was flaunting her full D-cup breasts in cute crop top and her long sun kissed legs in her denim shorts. She let her bra-strap length auburn hair flow freely for the first time causing every guy she walked past to drool, as it was obvious that a goddess had just revealed herself. Once the initial shock wore off it was clear that Gretchen was still an intellectual at heart, and as a result she shot down any guy who did not share her thirst for her knowledge. Unfortunately Gretchen was still a young woman and she could not deny the lust she felt for the school's basketball MVP. Even though Gretchen had grown into her body, she still knew that Vince would always be out of her reach. They were just on two different paths in life, and she knew they would never cross.

TJ had Spinelli pushed up against her car, her slim legs wrapped around his waist. Shortly after eight grade, Spinelli had all but dropped her tough girl attitude and truly embraced the fact that she was talented artistically. She was still a little fire cracker, but was now known for her off beat outfits and an ever changing head of hair. This week she had it in a messy bun, but it was a vibrant red. Her change, and willingness to stand out, finally gave TJ the push to ask her out. They had begun dating back in freshman year, shocking no one. Everyone just asked them what took them so long to see what was so obvious. TJ had matured as well over the years and since joining the basketball team with Vince he had dropped his baby fat and become pretty well toned. He had become known as the school's go to funny man, as well as an all-around well liked guy.

"Can you two please stop sucking face for like five minutes?" Vince said with a laugh. The both of them flipped him off as they continued their make out session. Gretchen shook her head as she took her books from Vince.

"So Vince where's…which Ashley are you dating this week?" Gretchen asked genuinely, albeit hiding her jealousy.

"Ashley Q. She caught Lawson cheating on her with Ashley T. I can't believe those girls are still friends. It's nothing serious though. I'm only dating her so she can make him jealous. And who could not be jealous of me?" he grinned flexing his biceps. "I've got it going on baby!" Gretchen giggled and Vince smiled at her. "Hey do you mind helping me study for my physics test tomorrow? If I don't pass I won't be eligible for the next game."

"Yeah, I can help you study. Come over tonight after you get done with practice. I'll try to teach you enough to keep you from failing."

"Thanks Gretchen," Vince said hugging her, causing her face to turn a bright red. "I'll come by after practice okay. Come on TJ we're going to be late!" Vince yelled over his shoulder as he walked off towards the gym.

TJ slowly put Spinelli down before giving her a final kiss. "I will see you tonight my love." Spinelli nodded her head and turned her attention to Gretchen who was just giggling.

"Ah shut up and get your ass in the car."

"Gretchen be sure you teach Vince everything you know. We need him in that game tomorrow night! See you both there!" TJ patted her shoulder before running to catch up with Vince. Gretchen got into Spinelli's car and tried her best to listen to her best friend, but her mind began to wander. _Vince is going to be alone in my house tonight. Just me and him! Oh fuck he's my friend; I have to keep it together. I can't ruin our relationship. Besides he's dating an Ashley! I shouldn't even be stressing over him! Damn these hormones. _

* * *

Gretchen opened the door to see Vince's trademark cocky grin and she felt herself blushing. Vince had a notebook in one hand and a single red rose in the other. "I thought this would brighten up your day Gretchen. Just so you know there is life outside your textbooks." Gretchen took it smiling and led him inside. "So are your parents' home?" Vince asked as he shed his varsity jacket. He had on a tight fitting black t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans.

"No, they are out of town this week. They are speaking at some conference on molecular biology, and won't be back until Monday." _Perfect,_ Vince thought as he made himself comfortable on the living room couch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good why don't we get started on this okay? I really want to make sure I pass that test."

They spent the next hour studying, going over the notes and Gretchen quizzing Vince on everything he should know, but Gretchen quickly realized that Vince was more than prepared for his exam. "Well Vince I think that's everything, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, why are you still single?" Vince said closing his notes.

Gretchen was shocked at how straightforward he was. "Umm…I just don't have the time." She managed to stammer. "I have colleges to apply for and several projects I'm working on. Besides, who would want to date a nerd like me?"

"Maybe I would," Vince's voice got a little deeper, huskier. "Maybe I finally noticed how beautiful you are," He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Gretchen thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Maybe now I'm ready to finally do this," Vince pulled Gretchen close and gave her the deepest most passionate kiss of her life. Vince's tongue flicked against her bottom lip, and she happily opened them allowing him access. Vince quickly took advantage pulling Gretchen closer trying to make the kiss as deep as possible. His hands soon became restless and slowly made their way up to Gretchen's supple breast. She didn't put up any initial resistance so he began to massage them gently. Gretchen let out a soft moan as Vince kissed down her jaw before lightly kissing her neck. She was overcome with lust and didn't want him to stop.

"Vince…maybe we shouldn't…" Vince ignored her as he pulled up Gretchen's top and pulled her breasts out of her bra.

"You have nice tits Gretchen," Without warning he began to suck on her nipples hungrily, causing them to harden instantly. Gretchen moaned and arched her back. Vince bit down on her gently and Gretchen felt her pussy becoming wet. Vince tried to push her back down on the couch but this time Gretchen resisted.

"Vince stop this," Vince went back up to her lips and began making out with her again before he pinched her hard nipples. "I'm serious Vince stop." Gretchen said breaking the kiss and pushing him away from her. Vince's eyes narrowed for a second before he feigned regret.

"I'm sorry Gretchen. I don't know what came over me. You're just so beautiful, and I've wanted to kiss you for so long. Can you forgive me?"

Gretchen fixed herself before meeting his eyes. "No, no, it's just that…I mean I really like you and I thought if I told you it would ruin our relationship."

"What? Gretchen no, I've always liked you and I really want to be with you. I want you to be my girl. That's why I was all over you. I'm sorry if I was doing something you didn't like."

Gretchen's face turned bright red. "No I liked it. I liked it a lot. You're just the first guy to touch me like that. It was a little…overwhelming." She exhaled slowly. "So what does this mean now?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I know I've dated other girls at school but whenever I'm with you…I just feel so different. You know me so well, and you are always pushing me. All those other girls they just want me for a piece of arm candy. You like me for who I really am." He took both her hands in his kissed them gently. Gretchen couldn't help but blush. "Please say you want to be with me." He smiled gently at her, his charm as evident as ever.

"Yes, I want to be with you." She kissed him softly on the lips and Vince looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Good, how about you come to my game tomorrow. You can see your man making all those baskets." He grinned.

"Oh, umm no Vince I can't. I have this huge project I'm working on this weekend. I'm sorry." Vince pouted but nodded his head. "That's okay. It is a bit sudden. You just tell me when you are free and I promise I will take you out on the most romantic date of your life." He gathered his notebook and Gretchen walked him to the door. "Thanks again for the help Gretchen. I know I will be able to pass the test now." He gave her one final kiss before walking to his brand new Camaro, an early graduation gift from his parents. She waved bye back and slowly closed the door. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and she could barely think straight.

Vince smirked to himself as he drove over to Ashley Q's house. This was proving to be easier than he had expected. He had known for years that Gretchen had a huge crush on him but never made a move on him. Over the years Vince had only viewed her as a sister, but after seeing her transformation for senior year he saw Gretchen in a new light. He now wanted her so badly that he would ache below the belt and no amount of self-stimulation relieved him. That's why he had started having sex with Ashley Q. She really was trying to make Lawson jealous and Vince was on board as long Ashley would be available to him whenever he pleased. Tonight he had desperately wanted to take Gretchen but he knew that it would require finesse. Gretchen was not one of those girls who would spread her legs for anyone and he knew that she would never have sex unless she believed that she would be with that person forever. Vince didn't know how he would refrain from pushing himself on this girl while wooing her, but he was up for the challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is this Vince? I thought you were with me? Why do I see all these pictures of you and Ashley Q all over Facebook?" Gretchen had Vince cornered by his locker. It was the Monday after the big game on Friday. Vince had passed his test and almost single-handedly won the game, earning the most points out the team. There was a big party over the weekend in celebration and Ashley Q had posted several cozy pictures between her and Vince. There was even a video of a full on make out session between them.

Vince sighed and put on his most pathetic face. He knew that Gretchen would see the photos but he didn't really care. He only wanted her pussy and until he got it he was going to have a good time with other girls. The problem was making sure that she still felt loved. "I know I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you. Remember I told you that she's just trying to make Lawson jealous? That's all it is. I have no feelings for her at all sweetie. I mean look they are already fighting." He indicated behind him and Gretchen could see Ashley Q and Lawson arguing with each other down the hall. "Her plan is working. They will probably get back together by the end of the day. I'm sorry though. Can you forgive me?"

Gretchen sighed. "I suppose but as long as you are done with her. I don't want you to kiss any girl that isn't me." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head and held her back. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should hide our relationship when we are at school." Gretchen gave him a confused look. "You know my reputation at school Gretchen. I'm a bit of a player and I don't want anyone to think I'm just using you. I really do like you and I want to protect your reputation. It's our senior year and you don't want those jealous girls to tell you I'm going to leave you after a couple of week's right?"

Gretchen bit her lip. None of this sounded right but Gretchen didn't want to make a fuss. The boy she had been infatuated with for years was finally hers and she didn't want to rock the boat.

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Thanks Gretchen. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. You're just so understanding, and smart, and beautiful." Vince looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before giving her a quick peck on her forehead. "I have to get to class. I'll see you and the gang at lunch." He smiled before walking off to his next class.

* * *

"What's up with you Gretch? You call me Friday night going on and on about you and Vince, and now all you're depressed. What gives?" Teresa asked as she opened her bag of corn chips, her one and only vice. She had skipped a couple grades awhile back and was now a senior year along with the rest of the gang. Despite being the youngest, at age sixteen, she could hold her own with the rest of them and never felt out of place. She was still rather petite but years of recreational gymnastics had kept her in shape. Teresa hair was styled in a cute pixie cut which helped highlight her aqua blue eyes.

"Yeah Gretchen what's up with you?" Gus said sitting down next to Teresa. He had begun recreational boxing during his freshman and had bulked up considerably. In addition to growing to an even six feet he had started dressing like a fitness trainer, as he had decided to become an MMA fighter after high school. Gus kissed Teresa giving her a sweet smile. With her gymnastics, his boxing, and their military backgrounds, they were a match made in heaven.

"Nothing, I'm just dating Vince now." Whispered sadly.

"Really that's great! But you don't seem that happy about it."

"Happy about what?" TJ asked as he and Spinelli set their food down at the table.

"Vince and Gretchen are dating now." Gus said happily.

"Yeah she called me and Teresa the other night. You were so happy though, why the long face." Spinelli asked with concern.

Gretchen glanced over at Vince who was sitting with his basketball buddies. He only sat with them a couple times out of the week. TJ didn't much care for his teammates as they were all pretty thick-headed and couldn't keep up a stimulating conversation. "Because, he thinks we should keep our relationship hidden at school. I mean he says he's just protecting me but…I don't know how I feel about that."

"That's fucked up Gretch! You should not put up with that. He wants to be with you then he shouldn't care who sees." Spinelli said slamming her fist down on the table.

"Well hold on Spinelli, Vince may have a point." Teresa said surprising everyone. "Vince is very popular, and we all know that Ashley A has been trying to sink her claws into him for some time now. We all know that he's been through the entire cheerleading team, and there are a lot of girls who are jealous of anyone Vince dates. Gretchen, do you really want to be harassed constantly by those jealous bitches?" The gang had to agree with that logic.

"I suppose I will just have to be used to it. I mean there's no reason to show off to everyone at this school right? And he did say he would be with me anytime outside of school." She said trying to convince herself.

"Man I wish Mikey was here, he always knew what to say in a situation like this." TJ sighed missing his friend.

"Hey he will back from his Broadway tours by the end of the year. We will see him at graduation." Spinelli wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"That may be so, but I wish he had never gone on _American Idol_. He should sing for us not millions of people." TJ said jokingly. The rest of them laughed and Gus changed the subject to how everyone's college applications were going. Gretchen desperately wanted to go to Stanford and take part in their physics program, which is why she busy working on so many projects, hoping that it would aid in her admissions decisions. Hopefully being with Vince wouldn't distract her from her goal.

* * *

Two months later Gretchen was convinced that she was head over heels in love. Vince would surprise her at school by leaving flowers in her locker, making the student body wonder who her secret lover was. He would come over almost every night and watch movies with her or help her cook dinner. She would tutor him now and then, but after a while, academics were the last thing on her mind.

"Gretchen, why do I have to meet your parents? I mean I've met them a zillion times already." Vince rolled his eyes.

"I know this is different though. You're my boyfriend now. They are going to see you differently and have certain expectations for you. Now let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Oh Vince, I didn't know you were here. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Grundler asked as she pulled the taco casserole out of the oven.

"Yes, I would like that very much Mrs. Grundler. It smells delicious." Gretchen and Vince set the table while they waited for Mr. Grundler to come downstairs from his study. _What am I doing? Why can't I just take what I want be done with this relationship? I'm letting this go on for too long._ _Damn I need to speed this up before she starts to become attached._

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell to you. Vince and I have started dating." Gretchen said as her family had begun eating. Her parents glanced at each other before cutting their eyes to Vince.

"Well I think that is just lovely. You and Vince have known each other for so long; it's inevitable that such close friends would deepen their relationship." Mrs. Grundler smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Hmm, I'm okay with this relationship, but only because I know you. Just know if you break my daughter's heart, I will make sure you don't live to tell about it." Mr. Grundler said with a serious tone.

"Oh Dad…" Gretchen slid down in her chair embarrassed.

Vince chuckled at the stereotypical empty threat. "I promise sir. I really like Gretchen, and I would never do anything to hurt her. She is one of my best friends after all." _Why am I acting like I care? I don't have any real feelings for her do I? I mean I do like her…no I only care about the prize; I need to stay focused on the goal. _

The rest of the dinner went off smoothly and Vince slowly found himself liking the new relationship he was having with his girlfriend's parents. He even enjoyed playing Taboo with them, even though he would have just died if anyone had actually caught him doing it. As Gretchen walked him to his car she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm, Vince, my parents may be watching." Gretchen pulled away reluctantly.

"Gretchen, I love you and I don't care if they see me kissing my girl. But I do have to agree with your parents. I think it's time we deepen our relationship." Vince gave her a gentle kiss.

"You mean…?" Gretchen's eyes went wide as realization hit her.

"Yeah, we should deepen our relationship. I want to be with you, and I want to be your first Gretchen." He lifted her chin making her green eyes meet his sweet loving chocolate ones. "No pressure though. It's just something to think about. We can go as slow as you want okay?" With that he kissed the top of her head. "See you in school tomorrow." Gretchen stood in front of her house stunned as she watched her boyfriend drive off.

* * *

True to his word Vince never pressured Gretchen about having sex. While Vince was playing the role of a loving boyfriend, he was secretly hooking up with girls from school. For him sex was the only aspect of a relationship he enjoyed and since he was still working on Gretchen he had to keep sleeping with other girls. It didn't concern him though. He was young and nowhere near ready to be tied down. Vince was still dating Ashley Q, but he had assured Gretchen that it was just for show, but she found that hard to believe as she had caught them making out several times before. Their friends didn't understand their complicated relationship, but held their tongue for the sake of Gretchen's happiness. And while they hadn't gone all the way yet, but it was clear that Vince wanted to. Their make out sessions were getting progressively steamier and more intense. Vince had performed oral sex on her several times now, and she had eagerly reciprocated. Gretchen knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in to her carnal desires. For this reason she had gathered her two best female friends for a girl's night at her house.

"I swear Teresa if you put that pink nail polish on me I will shove it down your throat!" Spinelli growled. Teresa laughed at the empty threat before reaching for the black nail polish. Gretchen walked in carrying some hot chocolate. It was about a week before Christmas and the hot chocolate was a welcome beverage. Gretchen looked out the window as Teresa painted Spinelli's toes. "Hey Gretch, what's on your mind? You're not thinking about Vince are you? I still don't know why he won't come forward and be with you at school. If I were you I would have ripped Ashley Q's head off by now." Spinelli said shaking her fist.

"He's just trying to protect me Spinelli. He doesn't want to damage my reputation."

"I agree with her Gretchen. If he loves you then he should want everyone to know it." Teresa said. "But it's not our place to judge. As long as you are happy in the situation, then we are happy for you."

"Thanks, you guys really know how to be understanding." Gretchen sipped her drink. "Can I ask you both something though?"

"Sure, what's up?" Teresa said putting the top back on the nail polish.

"Vince…he thinks that we should…you know…take our relationship to the next level." Gretchen said hesitantly.

"Whoa," the girls whispered in unison.

"I know! I don't know what to do. I want to, but…it's such a big step. How did you guys handle it?"

Teresa sighed and moved closer to her friend. "Well I asked Gus, if he thought we should. He was hesitant but after he thought it over, he agreed that we were ready." Teresa giggled. "I'm not going to lie our first time it was awkward, it hurt, and it was just terrible. I'm happy I did it though. I love him and we were safe. We don't do it all the time like some people," she glanced at Spinelli who just flipped her off. "But it did bring us closer together."

"Same thing with me and TJ. He asked me, but when I first said no he left it at that. He never pressured me, then about a month later we were just a making out and it just…happened. It was fast and it hurt for me too, but it felt right. Now we have to have sex at least once a week. It just makes us feel closer, you know? It did change our relationship, but for the better."

"So do you guys think I should sleep with Vince? He's no virgin. What if I'm not experienced enough for him?"

"Hey if he loves you the way he says he does, it won't matter." Teresa wrapped her arm around Gretchen. "But to be honest, he has been around the block a few times. Are you willing to overlook his past in order to start a new future with him?"

"I think so; I mean he treats me so well…I think I'm going to do it. After New Year's, you know, start the year off right."

"Aww, Gretchen that's so sweet!" The two girls hugged while Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't make me barf. But if you think you're ready Gretchen you have my support too. Come on let's give you the low down that way everything won't feel too new for you."

For the next couple of hours the girls giggled and laughed as they discussed the mechanics of sex and how to make sure Gretchen would make her first time memorable.


	12. Chapter 12

Vince rang Gretchen's doorbell two days after New Year's. He was getting frustrated with being so patient with her. The only reason he put up with it for so long, was because she was a confirmed virgin and he desperately wanted to pop her cherry. However, he still had needs, and was happy to see several women on the side. He started having sex his sophomore year after being propositioned by a drunken girl at King Bob's Christmas party. It was rough, wild, and fast. After that first taste he craved more. His social status attracted girls desperate to be popular. To say that Vince would sleep with you meant that you were worthy of a higher social standing. However, unknown to all his peers, he would have sex with any woman who was willing. No female was off limits in his eyes and it helped that the girls he had screwed were such gossips; his talent in the bedroom were more than legend. This year though, Vince wanted a challenge. For years now he had known that Gretchen had a crush on him but had not acted on her desires. Vince knew that Gretchen was looking for a relationship, which was something he most definitely did not want. In his experience, he realized that it was best that a woman give up the goods after three dates or he move on to the next one. If he thought that the girl wanted to be more than friends with benefits, he would quickly cut those ties. The challenge with Gretchen was to convince her to have sex with him while still finding a girl to sleep with. His reward would be to finally take a girl's virginity, a trophy that was hard to come by at their school.

Gretchen opened the door wearing a soft silky black robe. Her hair had been placed in soft curls and framed her face nicely. Vince was blown away, clearly not expecting this.

"Mmm, what are you wearing my love?" Vince licked his lips as Gretchen took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door and pushed him down on the bed. Her parents had left the day before for another conference leaving her to do as she pleased for another weekend.

"Whoa, Gretchen what has gotten into you today?" Gretchen just gave him a seductive smile and dropped the robe to reveal that she wore nothing more than a black lacey bra and matching panties. Vince felt himself begin to harden. He didn't care how beautiful she looked, but rather that she had finally given in to her deepest desires.

"I love you Vince. I think it's time that we express our love to each other…physically." Gretchen sat down on his lap and began to kiss him gently. Vince wrapped his arms around her small waist deepening the kiss as his hands began to roam her body.

Before she knew it Gretchen was lying down on her bed with Vince on top of her. He had already removed her bra and was now taking his clothes off as fast as possible. Gretchen was breathing heavily. _This is all moving so fast!_ She thought as Vince dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. Gretchen gasped as she saw he was already rock hard. She had seen his dick before when he suggested she perform oral sex on him. At first she was taken aback at the thought but once she saw how much Vince loved it she was more than happy to please him. Now she wondered if she would be able to handle his length and girth. Vince rubbed himself against her opening, making Gretchen shudder with pleasure. She was covering him with his juices and it took all his will power not to slam deep inside her.

"Are you ready for this my love? Oh God I want you so badly. Please say you're ready!" Vince groaned.

"W-w-wait, don't we need a condom?" Gretchen knew that her friends would kill her if she didn't use protection.

Vince grinned and kissed the naïve girl deeply, before whispering seductively in her ear. "I want to you to give yourself to me Gretchen. I want to truly feel you as we make love. I don't want our experience to be degraded by the use of a barrier. If you love me you would let us do our first time without a condom. I promise this will be the best time of your life." He kissed her again before looking deeply in her eyes.

"Okay Vince…I'm ready," Gretchen kissed him as he slowly entered her. It hurt as he tried to force his way into her tight hole and Gretchen gripped his shoulders while biting her lip. Tears sprung out from her eyes as he finally pushed himself all the way inside. _Oh God! Why didn't they tell me it would hurt this damn much?_

"Are you okay? " Vince stayed still seeing the pained look on her face. He felt bad for causing her to be uncomfortable, but he desperately wished that she would get over it so that he could satisfy his own needs. After a few moments Gretchen nodded her head and began kissing her boyfriend again. Vince slowly started thrusting inside her as Gretchen still tried to get used to his length. She was still not one hundred percent comfortable, but didn't want to interrupt him. He began to pound into her harder, faster causing her a mix of pain and pleasure.

"V-Vince! Slow down!" He didn't listen to her pleas and continued to push himself deeper into his girlfriend. He wanted to take her fully and claim a virgin for himself. His wild lust began to take over his mind as he continued to fuck her as hard as possible.

"You have the best pussy! The best pussy I have ever had! I need to have more of you!" To Vince Gretchen's pussy was so moist, so velvety smooth, and he never wanted to leave. His thrusts became more brutal and he held on to her hips tightly.

"Vince please be gentler. I still can't handle all this!" Gretchen whispered as she gripped the sheets. The initial taste of pleasure she had experienced, and now all she felt was the pain. He was going far too fast, and being too rough. _I feel like he's going to split me in two! Why won't he slow the fuck down?!_

"It always hurts the first time baby, you just have to get used to it." He grunted as he slammed into her. Gretchen began to moan quietly and Vince took that to mean she was enjoying herself. Gretchen didn't want to hurt his feelings but he was hurting her, and her moans were not of pleasure. He continued to fuck her violently until he finally he let out a loud groan and came deep inside of her. This surprised him as he usually had great stamina, but something about having sex with a virgin had sent him over the edge. Vince gave her one last thrust, and then rolled off of her breathing deeply, covered in sweat. Gretchen looked at him out of the corner of her eye. For some reason she didn't feel amazing, she didn't feel special, in fact she didn't much like how she felt about herself. "Gretchen! That was the best sex I've ever had!" _All I did was lie there. Shouldn't there be something more to this?_ He kissed her gently on the lips. "I have to keep doing this with you my love. You felt so good, please tell me you loved it just as much."

Gretchen nodded her head weakly. "Yeah it was amazing. Let's do it again." Vince smirked, his plan working perfectly. "I feel so much closer to you now Vince. I want to make love to you as often as possible." _Maybe it will get better. It was my first time, it's always awkward. Next time it will be better. _

* * *

For the next few months Gretchen and Vince had sex as often as possible. For Gretchen it was still uncomfortable, but Vince was in seventh heaven. She still remained tight and elastic and was willing to do anything to please him. On top of that she never asked him to use a condom, and he was more than happy to fill Gretchen each and every single time, something no other girl had let him do. After their first time Vince was done with other girls, as he was now addicted to Gretchen.

"Hey Gretchen, we brought you some soup. Do you think your stomach can handle it?" Teresa asked as she and Spinelli walked into Gretchen's room. It was early May and Gretchen had become very sick, throwing up morning noon and night.

"It's that damn school food. I told you they were trying to poison us."

"Spinelli I am in no mood for your conspiracy theories." Gretchen whispered as she sipped her water. "You guys didn't have to bring me anything; it's just a stomach virus. It will pass soon enough. Where are the guys?"

"They went paintballing." Spinelli muttered rolling her eyes. "I don't know why they didn't ask us to join them. Probably scared we will beat their asses like last time."

"Oh well, at least we get to keep you company Gretchen. I brought over some magazines. We are going to get our prom dresses next weekend. We have to coordinate appropriately. The guys say they will pay for the limo, and we are all supposed to meet at TJ's house."

Gretchen listened as Teresa rattle on about prom, but it was hard since she just felt so drained and sick. "Hey Gretchen you okay? You look a little green." Gretchen quickly jumped out of her bed and sped off to the bathroom. Spinelli and Teresa shared a look as they heard their friend emptying her stomach.

"Gretchen, you're on birth control right?" Spinelli asked as Gretchen wiped her mouth.

"No, why?" She took another sip of her water. "Wait…Spinelli you can't be serious. I'm not pregnant! It's just a stomach virus."

"Well do you and Vicne at least use condoms?" Teresa gave her a serious look.

"Not exactly…look it's not what you think. I have a stomach virus."

"Gretchen, how do you know? You should probably take a pregnancy test. You know, just to remove all doubt." Teresa urged.

"She's right. I mean usually we all are synched up on our periods and the last few months you haven't been moody or craving chocolate like you usually do when you get your period." Spinelli said cautiously. She didn't want to upset her friend, especially if she was wrong.

"I get my damn period Spinelli! So what if it's a little late. I've just been stressed out. I still haven't heard back from Stanford and I have to worry about prom, as well as my speech at graduation." Gretchen snapped.

"How long is a little late though?"

"A couple of months okay! What's the big deal?" Teresa and Spinelli looked at each other again before shaking their heads. "I'm fine okay. You two are making something out of nothing." She picked up a magazine and tried to focus on the dresses the models were wearing. The thought had crossed her mind back in March when her period was first late. She had told Vince, but he had assured her that she couldn't be pregnant so soon after having sex with him. And it's not like they were having sex every day. She had believed him, and now she wasn't going to let her girlfriends convince her otherwise.

"Fine, we will leave it alone, but if you are still sick by next week I'm going to make you take that damn test." Spinelli said in a frustrated tone. If she were Gretchen she would be freaking out, but she decided to trust that her friend knew what she was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

Prom was overrated. Vince hated dressing up, and being forced to dance to crappy music and pretend that he wasn't dreading every minute of it. He preferred the after prom parties, where he was able to cut loose and hook up with as many girls as he wanted. This would be his last prom and he was thankful that it would finally be over. After doing the obligatory pictures with both their parents, he and Gretchen met up with the rest of the gang at TJ's house. Vince was able to turn on the charm and play his role as a loving boyfriend perfectly, but his heart wasn't in it. Gretchen had the same reservations about prom. Her stomach virus had not improved, but she was not ready to admit what Teresa and Spinelli had already suspected. The smell of crappy prom food made her want to hurl. To top it off the second Gretchen said she was not feeling well enough to dance, Vince had ditched her. She would have complained about it to her friends but she didn't want to ruin their good time with her foul mood. Gretchen desperately wanted to leave but they had come as a group, so she decided to just suck it up and pretend to enjoy herself.

"Hey smart girl, long time no see," Gretchen had been standing by the punch table debating on whether or not her nausea was from the smell of the overly sweetened punch, or watching her boyfriend grind up against Ashley Q. She looked up to see a tall, slightly muscular man looking down at her with his striking dark blue eyes.

"Bob! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around the man formerly known as King Bob. He was two years older than Gretchen, but during her sophomore she spent a lot of time tutoring him in chemistry. They had developed a nice friendship and it was bittersweet to see him graduate, moving on to bigger and better things, without her. She hadn't seen much of him since he graduated, knowing he had been caught up with college life, so it was a welcome surprise. He had filled out a bit more and let his hair grow making him look much more suave, almost like Leonardo Dicaprio in _Titanic_, if he had black hair.

"Here with one of those Ashley girls. I can't quite remember which one though." He said with a slight chuckle. "What are you doing standing by yourself? You are far too beautiful to not have a date." He said smoothly.

Gretchen blushed. Teresa had dragged both her and Spinelli to the mall to get dresses a couple of weeks before. She had settled on a nice dark green mermaid sweetheart dress that made her eyes pop. Gretchen had to admit she looked pretty good. _Not that Vince has noticed._ "Do you mind if I have this dance?" _Well my stomach does seem to have settled a bit. What harm could one song do? _Gretchen graciously took his hand and led her to the dance floor. Bob placed his hand on her waist and held her close as they danced to Chris Brown's _Ya Man Ain't Me._ For some reason Gretchen found the song to be fitting. In five minutes Bob had paid more attention to Gretchen, than Vince had all night. When Bob was attending the school many people thought they were dating seeing how close they were. Gretchen had considered a relationship with Bob after they shared a kiss once during a study session. However, she decided it would be best for him to enjoy his college years and not be held back a sophomore. At the time Bob was slightly disheartened, but thankful for the decisions because he had since dated a variety of girls and had enjoyed his experiences. They danced for a few more songs, mostly fast songs that required them to grind on each other, before Ashley B pulled him away demanding he dance with her. Bob rolled his eyes but told Gretchen he would hit her up on Facebook so that they could catch up. She waved him off and returned to the table where Spinelli and TJ had watched the whole thing.

"You dirty little hussy. I see you giving Bob those goo-goo eyes." Spinelli grinned.

"What? No, Bob is just my friend. That was just two friends dancing. No big deal. Besides I'm with Vince, remember?" She sat down at the table

"You may be with Vince, Gretchen, but he is definitely not with you. For starters I know Spinelli would have ripped both our heads off if we were dancing the way you and Bob just were. I know he's my best friend and all but I don't like how he's treating you." TJ shook his head disapprovingly. "He should be here with you not pushing up on some other chick."

Gretchen sighed slumping over the table. "I don't know, maybe you're right. Look school will be over soon so things will change in our relationship. Hopefully for the better." Gretchen sipped from a glass of punch on the table. "Oh my gosh. This stuff is terrible. I think I'm going to be sick." Gretchen sped off to the girl's restroom with Spinelli right behind her. Spinelli held Gretchen's hair as the poor girl emptied her stomach for the tenth time that day.

"Gretchen…I know it's not what you want to hear, but I really think you should take that test. This has to be more than a stomach virus." Spinelli whispered as Gretchen rinsed her mouth out.

She sighed and glared at her friend. "Fine. If it will prove to you that I'm not pregnant I will take the damn test." Gretchen said through gritted teeth before going back to the dance. Hopefully she could get through the rest of the night nausea free.

* * *

It was a week after graduation and Gretchen was happy for it to be over. She was Valedictorian and thankful that she had not suffered any nausea through the ceremony or during her speech. The icing on the cake was that she would be attending Stanford, her dream school, in the fall. Everything was going according to plan, now she had to deal with one last minor problem.

"Ugh how long does it take I want to know now!" Spinelli said impatiently. She, Gretchen, and Teresa were crammed inside Gretchen's bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. Spinelli had bought her a test earlier that afternoon and Gretchen had reluctantly agreed to take it after Spinelli pressured her to keep the promise she made at prom. While she knew the test would come back as negative, she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant Spinelli. You will see we have nothing to worry about." The timer they had brought in went off and Gretchen went over to the counter and picked up the test.

"So…what does it say?" Teresa asked slowly.

The test fell out of her hands as Gretchen collapsed to her knees. "N-n-no. I can't be. No it has to be wrong." Gretchen began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. Spinelli picked up the tests to see a big bright pink plus sign. "We have to buy more! It has to be wrong!" Gretchen screamed through her tears. Teresa left and quickly returned with three more tests. All came up positive. "Oh what am I going to do? I can't have a baby!"

Spinelli and Teresa tried to console the pregnant teen but no amount of reassurance helped.

"Well you could always terminate the pregnancy." Spinelli said quietly. The thought hadn't crossed Gretchen's mind.

"That sounds like what might be the best. But I have to tell Vince first. It's his baby, and he has just as much say in the situation as I do." Gretchen said wiping her puffy red eyes as picked up her cellphone.

* * *

Vince had gone out of town to visit his college for a week making Gretchen even more anxious to tell him. That whole week she had secretly hoped for a miscarriage that way she wouldn't have to tell Vince, but she had no such luck. She still didn't know what to do about her situation, but hoped that Vince would be supportive and understanding.

Vince on the other hand was having the time of his life. He had been accepted to the University of Miami and he was more than excited to go. He couldn't hook up with any of the girls because he was with his parents the whole time but he knew he would enjoy Miami. All the women were tanned and sexy as hell, the perfect place for him to satisfy his sexual urges. Now all he had to do was cut ties with his girlfriend so he could once again be a free man.

"Vince I'm serious, stop." Gretchen and Vince were sitting in his Camaro, parked outside of her house. He was trying to take her top off, but she kept pushing him back. He had returned the previous day and now needed to relieve his sexual frustration.

"What the hell Gretchen? Why have you been pushing me away lately? Don't you want me to touch you?" He was starting to get sexually frustrated and if Gretchen wasn't going to give up the goods then he would gladly go find someone who would.

"I'm just not in the mood." She sighed.

"Look you got into Stanford so I know you are not stressing about that. What's up with you?" He put his hand on her thigh trying to push up her skirt. She pushed his hand away again and he finally got fed up. "Fine I will leave you alone. There's something I wanted to tell you anyway. I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship." He said, hoping not to hurt her feelings too much.

Gretchen's eyes began to mist over as he broke the news to her. "You're breaking up with me?"

"You're going to California and I'm going to Florida. We will be on two different sides of the country. We will only see each other when…Christmas? Summer breaks? I know we will drift apart and I don't want that to happen. So yeah, I think it's for the best if we break up." Gretchen began to sob loudly. Vince rolled his eyes. _Damn it! She got attached. I never should have done this to her. _Vince put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly. "Gretchen please don't be upset. We can still be friends. And who knows maybe fate will bring us back together.

"Vince…I'm pregnant." Vince pulled his hand back roughly, almost as if he had been burned.

"…Please tell me you are just saying that so I won't break up with you." His voice was tight.

"No, I'm pregnant, Vince, I'm pregnant." Gretchen felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I'm pregnant."

Vince was quiet for a long moment. "So what does that have to do with me?" he said coldly not meeting her eyes.

Gretchen felt her heart stop. "It's your baby! I'm pregnant with your child Vince. We have a serious problem on our hands."

"No, it sounds like you have a personal problem." Vince pulled further away from her. "What do you want me to say Gretchen? Yay let's raise a baby together? You're just telling me because you are going to get rid of it right?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I had thought about it, but I thought you would care a bit more. I don't know what I want, so I thought maybe you had an opinion about it."

"Well I don't want it! Why would I want to have a kid right now? I'm about to go to college and you drop this shit on me! Why didn't you think to use some damn birth control?" Vince growled before reaching into his wallet and pulling out a couple hundreds. His family spoiled him far too much but right now he was thankful for that. He shoved the money in her hand. "Take this and fix this fucked up mistake!" Gretchen clutched the money, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Now get out my car. I don't want to hear from you again until you got this shit taken care of."

"V-V-Vince…"

"GET OUT!" he snarled. Gretchen shook her head before getting out the car and slamming the door shut as hard as she could. Vince started his car sped of not even looking back. "Dumb bitch," he muttered as he went to find a girl who could ease his frustration.

"Spinelli…yeah, can you go pick up Teresa? I don't want to be alone right now." Gretchen whispered shakily into the phone before collapsing into a sobbing mess on her living room couch.


	14. Chapter 14

The waiting room at the free clinic made Gretchen feel very uncomfortable. It was warm and welcoming in it of itself, but maybe it was because she was here to talk to someone about terminating her pregnancy. Spinelli and Teresa were with her for moral support, but Gretchen thought they were too calm for the situation.

"Miss Grundler," The nurse called out. It was now or never. The three girls walked to the back room and Gretchen lay back on the examination table.

"Alright Miss Grundler we are going to take a look at how the baby is doing and see how far along you are. Then afterwards we can discuss your options okay?"

"Okay," Gretchen said quietly. She and her friends should be out with their boyfriends enjoying their summer. Not in a doctor's office looking at an ultrasound.

"So Gretchen, do you know the date of your last period?" The nurse asked the young girl.

"March 8th," Gretchen whispered. _This can't be happening. _The nurse nodded her head wrote it down in her notes.

"Alright now this will be a little cold," the nurse poured the gel on Gretchen's stomach sending shivers down her spine. Spinelli and Teresa watched the monitor as the image on the screen became clearer. "Okay so far everything looks normal. You look like you're about fourteen weeks and progressing normally." _Fourteen weeks? I probably conceived St. Patrick's Day weekend. Ugh Vince definitely didn't us a condom we were both so drunk!_ "Now it's too early for me to tell you the sex of the baby, but if you decide to continue the pregnancy I can tell you when you get to about eighteen weeks. I'm going to put your due date around December 15th okay? Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Gretchen nodded her head. _This is all so crazy! I'm really pregnant! _The nurse flipped the switch and suddenly a loud thumping sound filled the room.

"Oh my gosh," she could no longer hold back her tears as she looked over at her friends who were hugging each other. "I don't care what Vince wants anymore. I can't go through with it. I'm keeping this baby." She said with a new found confidence.

* * *

"Mom, Dad could you come in here for a minute?" Gretchen, Spinelli and Teresa were sitting on her living room couch, when Mr. and Mrs. Grundler walked in.

"What is it sweetie? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Grundler sat in an arm chair and her husband sat in the one next to her. Teresa held Gretchen's hand tight and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mom, Dad…I'm pregnant." Gretchen began to shake as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her parents looked at her in shock. Pregnancy was the last thing they had expected her to say.

"Oh Gretchen," Mrs. Grundler rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay sweetie. We will get through this I promise. When did you find out?"

"After graduation, I'm fourteen weeks along!" She said wiping her eyes.

"FOURTEEN WEEKS!" Her father's face was beet red as he glared at his daughter. "Gretchen you are four months into a pregnancy and just now telling us!"

"I'm sorry Dad!" Gretchen began to sob. "I just found out, I swear!" Mr. Grundler sighed heavily shaking his head disappointedly.

"It's Vince's baby isn't it?" Gretchen nodded her head sadly. "Well does he know?"

"Yes I told him and he wanted me to terminate the pregnancy, and I was going to…but when the girls and I went for the ultrasound…I heard the little heart beating. I want to keep it."

"Oh Gretchen," Mrs. Grundler hugged her even tighter. "My baby is having a baby. Oh what are we going to do?"

"Sweetie are you sure you want to keep the baby? You are supposed to be going to Stanford in August. Do you want to give all that up? You still have time to end the pregnancy, or even put the baby up for adoption. You don't have to keep it."

"I know Dad, but I'm not changing my mind. I want to keep it. I will tell Vince and we will raise it together. It will be okay." Her parents shared a look. They did like Vince and hoped he would step up and be responsible, but at the same time they knew he was a teenage boy, and most teenage boys did not want to put their lives on hold to raise a baby.

For the next few weeks Gretchen had texted Vince at least once a day. She left him several voicemail messages saying that she was keeping the baby and wanted him to be involved. Finally enough was enough and she went over to his house. Her stomach had started to protrude as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy, and she wore a heavy sweatshirt to hide it, despite the sweltering July heat.

"Oh Gretchen, I wasn't expecting you. I haven't seen you since the graduation. How have you been sweetie?" Vince's mother pulled her close for a hug. Gretchen hugged her quickly before stepping back.

"I know I've just been very busy lately. Is Vince here? I have to tell him something very important." Gretchen said in a rushed tone.

"Yes sweetie he's right upstairs in his room. Want me to call him down?"

"No I think I will surprise him." Gretchen took a deep breath before going upstairs to Vince's room. His door was closed, but not locked, and when she opened the door she felt her heart stop.

"Ugh, knock much Gretchen?" Ashley A's shrill voice filled Gretchen's ears, releasing her from her shock. Vince pushed Ashley A off his lap and walked over to her.

"Give me one second Ashley, Gretchen and I need to talk." He pulled Gretchen out the room and slammed the door shut. "What the hell do you want?" he whispered harshly.

"Why haven't you been returning my phone calls? Is it because of her?" Gretchen's eyes were becoming wet. "I thought you loved me?"

"Yeah well Ashley A knows how to not get pregnant. Did you come here to tell me that you got rid of it?"

Gretchen slowly raised her sweatshirt to show him her baby bump. "I'm keeping it. It's our baby Vince. I want you to help me raise it."

Vince looked at her in disgust. "Damn you're a cow. I would never touch you again after seeing that ugly thing. No man would. I'm not helping you raise that baby. Now get lost. I got a real woman waiting for me."

Gretchen no longer held back her tears. "Why are you treating me like this Vince? Even if we aren't together, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah well things change. You really should abort that thing. But I am not going to give up my life for a dumb bitch like you. Now get out of my house, and don't come back." Vince folded his arms and glared at the crying girl.

Gretchen shook her head. "You're going to regret this one day Vince. Fine I will raise this baby on my own. You won't hear from me ever again." Gretchen walked out the house giving Mrs. LaSalle a tearful good bye before walking straight home.

"What did Grundler want Vince?" Ashley A asked when Vince walked back into his room.

"Just mind your own business. Now are you going to suck my dick or not, because you can get out my house right now." Vince locked his door and dropped his pants. Ashley A loved how rough and abrasive he was. Something she had been looking for in a sexual partner.

"Anything for you Vince," As Ashley A began to perform oral sex on him, Vince felt his mind become clear. He was now completely released from being responsible for a brat and could get on with his life.

* * *

For Gretchen August came all too soon. While her friends were busy shopping for dorm room items, she was preparing her room for a baby. Spinelli and Teresa loved to do the baby shopping with her, but it was clear that they were more concerned about college. Gretchen couldn't blame them as she would have been doing the same. TJ and Gus helped her build the crib and rearrange her room so that come December, everything would be ready. Everyone but TJ had turned their backs on Vince, not that this bothered Vince as he was ready to move on from his childhood friends. While TJ was supportive of Gretchen's choice to raise the baby, he still had to agree with Vince, and knew that it would be better if she didn't keep the baby. However, none of this mattered as all of them left for college. TJ and Spinelli would both be attending the state university, while Teresa and Gus would be attending a military school down in Texas. While their goodbyes were tearful, Gretchen knew they would still be there for her once the baby came. Gretchen's parents promised to help support her as well but once the initial shock wore off, they went back to their busy schedule of conferences and doing research in their fields of study. Gretchen began to feel lonely as she had been ordered on to bed rest after her seventh month checkup and discovered her blood pressure was higher than normal. She tried to stay positive knowing that in eight weeks she would be able to see her baby and no longer have to feel like everyone had abandoned her.

On December 13th, after twenty long hours of labor, at two in the morning, Gretchen gave birth to a healthy seven pound baby girl. Gretchen's parents were in tears as TJ and Spinelli who had just gotten out of school for the winter break, cooed over the baby.

"She looks just like you Gretchen," Spinelli said as TJ took a picture of Gretchen holding her baby. "What are you going to name her?"

"Olivia Reagan…I haven't decided on the last name yet." Gretchen kissed her baby's head.

"A last name has to be earned sweetheart. Do you really want her to have his last name? Do you want to live the rest of your life with the constant reminder that he is her father?" Gretchen's dad asked. He hated the boy for breaking his daughter's heart, and never wanted to hear his name again.

"I know Dad. But her even being here will remind me that I had his kid. I think I'm going to give her his last name. That way one day if she ever wants to find him…or in the unlikely chance he changes his mind, they will be able to connect." Both her parents sighed but didn't stop her as she signed the birth certificate and named Vince the father, instead of leaving the section blank.

"Don't worry; it's going to be okay. I'm ready to be a mom to Olivia, even if it means doing it alone." Gretchen said with a slight smile as Olivia nuzzled against her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a year to the day when Gretchen first lost her virginity. Looking back on it she felt so foolish. She had given in so easily, because she was so infatuated with Vince that she couldn't see his flaws. Gretchen figured that since he had cut her loose so easily, that he was probably cheating on her. They had sex so often, it only made sense that he was carrying on several affairs before she decided to give in. When the baby was born Gretchen tried to contact Vince and let him see the baby but he continued to ignore all her calls and text messages. He had even turned his parents against her which she had discovered when she tried to show them pictures of Olivia.

"Oh Gretchen sweetie, Vince told us that you took the break up pretty hard, but lying about a pregnancy? He has so much going for him right now, why would you try to bring him down by saying he is the father of your baby?" Mrs. LaSalle asked her. Part of her wanted to believe Gretchen. She knew her soon was sleeping around but he had always assured her that he would take responsibility for his actions. Her son wasn't the type to just abandon his own flesh and blood, and it was oddly suspicious that Gretchen would come up with this "pregnancy" right after Vince broke up with her.

"He is the father Mrs. LaSalle. He is the only person I have been physically intimate with." Gretchen sighed hard. "I know Vince probably told you so many lies to convince you otherwise, but I am telling the truth." She gave the older woman a handful of photographs. "This is my baby Olivia. She looks just like Vince. I wanted you to have them in case he changes his mind, or if you ever start to believe me." With that she left the LaSalle household, knowing that Vince would probably laugh off the pictures, and that his parents would probably just tuck them away. She was slightly upset that she couldn't show Vince the pictures in person since he had already gone back to Miami for school, but she was okay with that. _If Vince doesn't want to be a father, fine I won't force it upon him. I can do this on my own. _

* * *

Gretchen was learning the hard way that being a mother was not a simple task. For the first month her mother had helped her tremendously, even taking time off work to help her daughter get accustomed to the new role. Olivia had colic and Gretchen felt like a failure whenever her daughter would cry, but Mr. Grundler had assured her it meant nothing more than long sleepless nights. Once a routine had been established, both her parents went straight back to work. They left money in her bank account to pay for Olivia's expenses, but Gretchen still felt uncomfortable about the fact that she was alone.

"Alright little lady I think we got everything. Now let's hurry up and get you home before you freeze to death." Olivia cooed happily in her car seat. She had just turned three months and was looking more and more like Vince every day. As Gretchen returned her shopping cart she accidently ran it into a person trying to retrieve one. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine…smart girl?" The man looked up at her a small smile on his face.

"Bob?" Gretchen grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Well, I go by Robert now. You know sounds a bit more professional." He joked returning her embrace.

"I don't care you will always be Bob to me. What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? It's the middle of March; shouldn't you be at Stanford my little genius?" Gretchen bit her lip and looked away. "What's wrong, you are attending Stanford right?" Gretchen shook her head and walked back to her car. Robert followed her and pulled her back for a hug. "Start talking."

"I'm not going to Stanford, or anywhere for that matter." Gretchen opened the back door to her car and Robert looked inside to see Olivia drooling up a storm and sucking happily on her hand.

"So the rumors were true." Robert looked over at Gretchen with a smile. "Congratulations, I know it's not the ideal plan for you right now, but you are a mother and I am very happy for you. Who's the father?"

Gretchen's voice became tight and Robert could see the bitterness in her eyes. "Vince, not that he would ever admit it." Robert hugged the teen mom once more. He and Vince had never really gotten along, and to hear that he had just left Gretchen and his baby began to make his blood hot.

"Well at least she has you that's all that matters right?"

Gretchen nodded her head and pulled away from him. "You should come hang out with me sometime, Olivia loves meeting new people."

"Sure thing, let me just get my groceries, and I will come right over. You still living at your parents' house?"

"Yes, so I know you know how to get there." Gretchen gave him a cheeky grin before getting in her car. She pulled out the parking lot leaving Robert standing there, a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

"She's really cute…she has his eyes." Robert sipped the tea that Gretchen had placed before him.

"Eye shape, her eyes are hazel, that means it's a mix of both of ours." She had just put Olivia down for her nap when Robert had stopped by.

"I stand corrected. How have you been holding up?" Gretchen sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Okay I suppose, I'm just pretty lonely. My parents are always gone and all my friends are off at college. Not that I regret having her, but…"

"You feel like you grew up too fast?" Gretchen nodded her head sadly. "Hey well I'm here. I finished all my credits at the community college I was attending, so you have me here until August." He put his arm around Gretchen's shoulder. "I can help you out with Olivia if you want me to?"

"Bob, you don't have to do that. Olivia is my responsibility and I know you don't want to spend your time with a baby all day."

"I know that but I want to. All my friends are at university as well, so you are all I got left."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "I'm happy to know I'm your last resort."

"Plus it will be nice hearing your sarcasm again. Come on we used to be pretty close I think it would be nice to spend time together. Besides…I take it you're single?"

Gretchen laughed out right at his statement, putting him off a bit. "I'm sorry Bob. I may be single but I am not ready to mingle. Right now my focus is on Olivia. And after the way Vince just tore me to shreds…I think I should spend some time with myself."

Bob put his hands up. "I can respect that. No pressure. Just know that my offer is on the table, and is there whenever you are ready."

The rest of the evening was uneventful as the two friends cuddled on the couch watching movies. Once Olivia had woken up Bob insisted on helping Gretchen feed her and change her diapers. He was completely inept but Gretchen was thankful for the company. She knew her friends wouldn't return from school until late May at the earliest, so she knew that her and Bob would be spending a lot of time together.

* * *

Gretchen collapsed on her bed exhausted. She looked at her phone to see that it was a little past two in the morning. Olivia had been rather fussy as the air condoning in the house was broken and the summer heat made it far too warm in the house. She didn't go to sleep until about an hour ago after Gretchen had found an old fan and placed it next to Olivia's crib. After that she had a paper to finish for her English class. Shortly after they had begun hanging out, Robert had pushed Gretchen to go back to school. She was reluctant to do so, but after finding a nearby junior college that had a daycare center on campus, she enrolled in two summer classes. Although her parents supported her decision to go back to school, they were adamant that she start to learn how the real world worked. The community college was not expensive so they told her that she would have to get a part time job to help out with the expenses. Throughout high school the only job Gretchen had was babysitting for a neighbor. Now she found herself working at the local grocery store she frequented because they gave employees a forty percent discount. Her resolve was waning however as she found it difficult to juggle work, school, and a new born. She got no more than five hours of sleep on average, less than two on a particularly bad day.

"Thanks for watching her for me Teresa; I will be back in a couple of minutes okay?"

"No problem, I haven't gotten to see Olivia since I came back for Christmas. You missed your Aunt Teresa didn't you?" Teresa blew raspberries into Olivia's stomach causing her to squeal with delight. Gretchen smiled before grabbing her wallet and heading down the street to the drugstore. Today was her day off from school and work, and she had planned to spend it Teresa, but first she needed diapers. Just as she was leaving the store, her items in hand, she heard someone calling her name.

"Gretchen baby! What's up?" She turned around to see Francis walking up to her. He looked like a model for Aeropostale; a nice respectable young man that any parent would be proud of. The perfect cover for a teenage drug dealer. Gretchen smiled at him as he approached her.

"Francis, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Please, please, for one of my best clients, call me Frankie. I've been good. Everyone has come back for summer vacation and they are looking to party. So business has been pretty good. What about you, I heard you had a baby, what's up with that?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yup I had a baby. A little girl." Gretchen held up the bag showing him the diapers. Gretchen hated how close and connected everyone in the town was. She wasn't ashamed about being a teen mom, but did everyone have to know about it?

Francis let out a low whistle. "Alright that's what's up. You need something to help take the edge off; I just got some choice product in." Gretchen shook her head no. Her and her friends had smoked pot several times before, but she didn't like how slow it made her feel. Especially since she had more responsibilities, she was not in the mood for a depressant.

"Nah, I have zero energy. I need something a bit more stimulating."

Francis grinned. "I got some Adderall coming in later this afternoon; I'll stop by your place when I make my rounds, sound good?"

Gretchen had taken Adderall periodically throughout high school so that she could focus on her tests and improve her study habits. The affects left her stimulated enough to get through a week of finals on three pills alone. _That seems like a perfect solution to my dilemma. More energy, no negative side effects…I've stopped breast feeding so it won't affect Olivia._

"Sounds perfect Frankie. You know where I'm at, just text me when you're out front. Same price right?" Francis nodded his head and gave the girl a hug.

"See you around little mama." And with that they both carried on about their business, like nothing ever happened.

* * *

"Gretchen what the hell is this?" Robert picked up the prescription pill bottle that was sitting on Gretchen's desk. He noticed she had popped one before turning her attention back to her homework. "Adderall, you can't be serious?"

"What? How else do you think I got to be Valedictorian?" She stopped typing on her computer and glared at him.

"But this stuff is addicting. I don't think you should do this."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. She had been using the drug for a little over a month now and had never felt better. "I'm just using it as an energy boost. Do you know how tiring it is going to school, working, and raising a baby? I'm exhausted. I'm not going to get addicted to it."

"Mhmm, so how many do you take to feel the effects?"

"Two or three a day, it's not that big a deal Bob." Gretchen snapped. "Now look you wanted to come over to see Olivia so either do it or get out."

Robert sighed hard and wrapped his arms around Gretchen. "I don't want to fight with you." He kissed her cheek and Gretchen started to relax a little. Robert had slowly been putting the moves on her, giving her back massages or rubbing her feet after work. He would steal a kiss here or there, but never pushed her into anything. Gretchen was grateful that he was respecting her wish to go slow, unlike Vince who had all but forced himself on to her. "I'm leaving in two weeks."

Gretchen pushed him away and stood up. "What do you mean you are leaving?" Robert rubbed the back of his neck.

"I got into the state college remember? I'm going to get my bachelors in Criminal Justice." Gretchen sighed. _That's right. He does have a life outside of me and Olivia. I can't expect him to put his dreams on hold just because I want him to stay in town with me._ "Well I'm happy for you. Olivia is going to miss you though." She turned her back to him.

"And you won't?" He turned her back around and lifted up her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "Why are you being so cold? I don't want to leave you here by yourself, but I have to get my life together first."

"No, you just don't want to be stuck helping me raise Olivia."

Robert growled. "Gretchen stop acting like a bitch! You know I will come visit you as often you as I can. I like you a lot and Olivia has really grown on me. Do you trust me when I say I want you to be my girlfriend?"

Gretchen shook her head. "I told you I'm not looking for a relationship right now Bob. Maybe when you get done with school, I might be ready to date, but my focus is on Olivia and myself." Robert could hear the bitterness in her voice and he hated how Vince had completely wrecked her self-esteem. "I think you should go. I have to finish this paper."

Robert wanted to say more but held his tongue, not wanting to further their disagreement. "Fine, but I'm coming back to see you and that little angel again before I leave." He kissed her forehead gently before leaving. Gretchen could feel hot tears rolling down her cheek as she looked out her bedroom window to see him get into his old Camry. She didn't want to admit, but she was scared. _Why would I put my heart on the line again? He would just break it like Vince did. The only one worthy of my love is Olivia, and she is the only one that will get it. _

* * *

Robert left two weeks later, just as the rest of the gang did the same. They spent as much time together as they could over the summer, but with Gretchen's erratic schedule, and the fact that she had to bring a baby along, made it difficult. Robert tried one last time to get Gretchen to acknowledge the chemistry between them, but she again rebuffed him. He promised her that he wouldn't give up, and Gretchen told him that she didn't want him to. Gretchen had enrolled in some fall courses, bumping her class load from two to four. At first everything seemed to be going well, but as Halloween began approaching, she found that her juggling act had becoming increasingly difficult. To top it off she had grown a tolerance for Adderall, and she had begun taking more than the recommended dosage to get the same energy high.

_"Need any more uppers little mama?"_ Gretchen looked at her phone. She was getting Olivia ready for her first Halloween. She had spent hours making her baby a ladybug costume, and it was not coming out the way she wanted.

"_Nah…you got anything stronger? It's just not doing it for me anymore."_ Olivia kept pulling off her antenna headband and Gretchen was starting to get frustrated.

_"I'm having a Skittles party tonight. I know you got the little one but stop by afterwards. I might have some stuff in the candy bowl, if not you can always try some straight sugar."_

"Little girl, stop it this instant! You are going as a ladybug and you will like it!" Gretchen glanced down at the text message and bit her lip.

_"Isn't that a little dangerous, I don't want to do anything hardcore at this party Frankie."_ A couple minutes passed before he replied back.

_"A little party never killed no body. It's fun and very safe…I do it all the time. Plus it will give you tons more energy than those damn pills."_

Olivia crawled over to where she had thrown her headband and threw it at Gretchen's head. At this point she was willing to try anything just to take the edge off.

Gretchen scowled at her giggling daughter. _"I'll stop by after I put her to bed."_


	16. Chapter 16

Even if Olivia's costume looked like it was put together by a blind arthritic seamstress, Gretchen was still pleased with the results. Olivia was the cutest baby ever, and many of the adults fussed happily over her. Spinelli and TJ had both come down to visit her for the Halloween weekend. Spinelli found it to be more fun to hang out with her best friend giving out candy, than dressing up like a slut. That night they raked in a good amount, knowing full well that Olivia would never get to enjoy her candy. Gretchen's parents were also in town for Olivia's first Halloween and after they had finished trick or treating, they insisted that the three teens go out and have a good time. As always Gretchen was hesitant to leave Olivia behind, but between work and school, she had no time left to be a teenager. Attending one of Hustler Kid's legendary parties would give her a sense of normalcy again.

"How wasted do you guys plan on getting tonight?" TJ asked as he drove them to Hustler Kid's house.

"Maybe just a drink here or there and I might smoke a little tonight, I haven't decided." Spinelli said casually.

"I heard he was having a candy bowl. I might try that out," Gretchen stared out the window. She was still thinking about Francis's suggestion that she try cocaine. The most she had ever done was smoke pot and take Adderall. The thought of hardcore drugs did not sit well with her.

"A candy bowl Gretch?" TJ glanced at her through his rearview mirror. "I don't know, that doesn't sound like such a good idea."

Gretchen shrugged. TJ and Spinelli knew that Gretchen took Adderall, they all had at some point, but now it seemed that Gretchen was getting too interested into this recreational activity. TJ parked around the corner and they walked over to Hustler Kid's house. The music vibrated through the house and they could feel the beats as they opened the front door. Inside were several kids they had gone to high school with, as well as some they didn't recognize. Gretchen looked around and saw Francis nowhere in sight. The trio made their way over to the spiked punch bowl. Gretchen was still unsure about how she wanted the night to end, so she hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves. They found a seat on one of the many sofas in the living room and Gretchen was soon handed a joint. She took one hit before passing it to Spinelli. _I don't want to smoke marijuana! I want to have some fun for once in my life damn it! Why am I being the responsible one? Vince is out there doing whatever the hell he wants while I'm at home with a baby! I'm the one struggling! I deserve to have fun! I deserve to live a little. _Gretchen took a couple more hits before she stood up.

"Where you going Gretch?" Spinelli asked as she exhaled the smoke slowly.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The lie rolled off her tongue easily. She made her way through the crowd and walked towards the kitchen. There she saw Francis digging through the candy bowl. She joined him and popped a couple Adderall pills into her mouth.

"Hey there little mama, I was wondering when you were going to get here." His eyes were slightly dilated and Gretchen wondered what he had taken.

"Yeah, I came with TJ and Spinelli. I will remind them to say hi before we leave tonight." She dug through the bowl and found some more Adderall. "You got anything stronger?"

Francis touched his nose and took hold of her hand. "Follow me," He led her to the hallway and opened the door that led to his rumpus room. There was a small cloud of smoke wafting up the stairs and it burned Gretchen's eyes. _What the hell am I doing?_ The lights were dim and as they descended the stairs Gretchen could hear some teens laughing obnoxiously. She didn't recognize any of the people, not that it mattered sense they were all immersed in their own highs. On the small coffee table there was a small pile of powder and several lines cut next to it.

"You just leave it sitting out?" Gretchen asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I bought it specifically for this party. I want all my guests to indulge in its glory." Francis may have been a dealer, but he knew how hard it was to come by something as pure as this. He recut the lines making sure to give Gretchen a generous amount. Francis handed her a rolled up dollar bill, before proceeding to snort his own line. After watching him breathe deep and wipe his nose clean Gretchen began to feel butterflies in her stomach. "What's wrong? This stuff is really good." Gretchen fidgeted slightly. The Adderall was starting to kick in, but now she wanted to try this new drug in front of her. Her focus became strictly on the cocaine. She placed her head down to the line and inhaled deeply. The small particles filled her nose quickly and she fought back the urge to sneeze. After a minute of holding her nose, she was able to breathe again.

"Now what?" Gretchen looked over at Francis who just did another line.

"Now we wait. You're going to like it." His voice began to trail off and a smile crept across his lips. Gretchen lay back as well, waiting. _Well this was a waste of time. Nothing is happening yet. Damn it Frankie! Maybe I need more?_ Gretchen was about to snort another line when a wave of nausea overtook her. She looked over at Francis who was laughing at the ill look on her face. "Relax little mama. That happens sometimes, just take a deep breath and it will pass." Gretchen did as she was told and tried to relax. After a couple of moments the urge to vomit had passed and Gretchen began to feel…energized. As her eyes dilated she felt like she just had several shots of espresso and could take on the world.

"Come on Frankie, let's dance." She stood up, being overtaken by the feeling of euphoria. Francis laughed but joined her in the slow grind she was engaged in. Gretchen wanted to feel this way forever. Now that the high was taking over she was able to forget how infuriated she was with Vince, how irresponsible she felt about being a teen mother, how envious she was over her friends living their lives while she had to put her dreams on hold. Right here, right now, this was her moment, and nothing was going to stop her from relishing every second.

By the end of the night Gretchen had done four lines and two bumps. She was gone. Francis had given her a small bag for the road. "First time is on the house, little mama. See you soon." He knew she would be back. There was no way she could go back to Adderall. TJ and Spinelli didn't seem to notice Gretchen's sudden overzealous attitude towards life, as they were both slightly inebriated from a mix of pot and alcohol. Once Gretchen was safely home she wanted to keep her high going but knew that she shouldn't wake her parents or Olivia. All that was left was to continue her high and get started on her homework that was beginning to pile up. By the next day Gretchen was still wide awake, having gotten completely caught up on her homework, even getting ahead. Her parents came down to see their daughter had already made them breakfast and was playing enthusiastically with Olivia. Her supervisor even noticed the new Gretchen as she was much faster with ringing up the customers and not trying to take naps in the break room. However when she got home Gretchen crashed hard, passing out in her bed, where she did not wake for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

"Gretchen…are you okay?" Gretchen sat in the break room shakily holding a cup of coffee. Her supervisor, Brad, looked down at her, a look of concern on his face. It had been six weeks since Gretchen first tried cocaine, and since then she had been using at least twice a week. At eighty dollars a gram Francis's prices were reasonable for the quality she was getting. As a result Gretchen had been spending over half of her minimum wage paycheck on cocaine, approximately one hundred and sixty dollars a week.

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" Gretchen sipped her coffee. She needed something to remove the taste of nasal drip.

"Well you have been making several mistakes over the last few weeks, and I have noticed that your till has been coming up short-"

"So what are you getting at? You think I'm stealing from you?" Gretchen shouted cutting him off. She noticed that she was becoming more agitated easily. She knew the cure for that was hiding in her purse.

Brad sighed. "That's not what I am saying it's just that…I know about your drug problem. One of your coworkers saw you using. I'm sorry Gretchen but I can't have one of my employees using drugs. I'm going to have to let you go. Now I know you are a teen mom so that's why I'm not going to press charges, but please, get some help."

Gretchen frowned as she narrowed her eyes. "Fine you got me. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'll leave now." Brad nodded his head and left the break room. Gretchen gathered her stuff and went straight to the bathroom to snort the bump she had been craving all afternoon. She wiped her nose to remove all the evidence and giggled at how dilated her eyes became. "Bye Brad, it was nice working here." She snickered at the puzzled look on his face. No longer feeling restless, Gretchen went to the daycare center to pick up Olivia. Her first birthday would be coming up pretty soon and Gretchen had no idea what to do. She had no money saved due to her cocaine use and at this point she really didn't want to spend her time shopping for presents. Gretchen had dropped out of school as well. Even though the drugs let her focus, she was having more fun hanging out with Francis.

"Hey there princess," Gretchen covered her daughter with several kisses, making her laugh. Olivia had recently started walking and even in her altered state of mind Gretchen had nothing but love for her daughter. Sadly, Olivia was taking on more of Vince's features such as his broad nose and full lips. It was becoming harder for her to separate the two, but the cocaine helped.

"Mama!" Olivia had started talking two weeks ago, and Mama was her favorite word.

"Oh you are getting so big. Come on I got a surprise for you." Gretchen buckled her baby into the car seat and sped off to Francis's house. She wanted to take her out for ice cream but first she needed a treat for herself. "Stay right here Mama will be right back okay?" Gretchen tickled Olivia and kissed her head, before locking the door and texting Francis that she was out front. She heard the front door unlock and she walked inside.

"Hey little mama, what are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Francis went over to his safe and punched in the code.

"Yeah well it wasn't working out. I only got fifty bucks so give me what you can." She could feel the cocaine starting to wear off and she at least wanted to get through the rest of the day. Francis handed her half a gram and Gretchen's mouth began to water. "Thanks' Frankie. I got Olivia in the car. I will hit you up later okay." Gretchen handed over the money turned to leave when Francis grabbed her wrist. "Frankie what the hell, I have to go?"

"You okay G? I mean I know you like this stuff, but you still okay right? You a mom now, you can't be no dope fiend." There was a look of apprehension in his eyes. As her childhood friend Francis didn't want to see Gretchen go down that road, but at the same time he was a dealer with a willing customer.

"I'm fine Frankie. Damn! Why is everyone on my ass today?"

Francis looked in her eyes before letting her go. "Fine, tell the little one I said hi," Gretchen nodded her head curtly. The rest of her day went smoothly. She had spent her last on drugs but she knew her final paycheck would be deposited shortly. That would leave her enough money to get Olivia some presents for her birthday and Christmas. _Hopefully I can find another job soon. I fucking need the money to help support Olivia…and my little habit. _

* * *

"Please Frankie, just this once!" Gretchen was on her knees pleading. It was shortly after New Years'. Gretchen had ended up pawning most of her valuables, such as her microscopes, and a pair of solid gold earrings her parents had gotten her for Christmas. It was enough to send her on a decent binge, but she had yet to find another job and her parents were not giving her any more money. She was an adult now and aside from occasionally watching Olivia when they were in town, they were not going to give her handouts.

"Bitch please! I gave you your last two for free! Either come up with the money or get out of my face." Francis was losing his patience with Gretchen. His suspicions were confirmed, Gretchen had become addicted. He had no tolerance or respect for addicts, as they were unstable and rarely had any money. Their friendship that had been revived through drugs was now severed by it.

"Frankie you know I'm good for it. I just…I just need to find another job that's all. Come on I just need a little bit. I'll do anything!"

Francis looked down at the desperate young mom. "Anything?"

"Yes Frankie, anything. Anything you want I'll do it, just give me a little bit! I'm starting to withdraw, see?!" Gretchen held up a shaky hand.

Francis made sure his house was locked up before looking down at her. "Follow me," He led Gretchen to the bedroom and pushed her down on the bed.

"Frankie, wait, I don't know if I wanted to do this," Gretchen hesitated. _I need my fix. I need it right now, but this isn't right._ Francis straddled her hips and pulled out a small vial of white powder. Gretchen's eyes widened and she reached out to grab it, but Francis held it out of reach.

"How badly do you want it? Since you don't have any money, you have to do something for me. Do we have a deal?" It was only a bump but that was all Gretchen needed to get a taste of the high she craved.

Gretchen nodded her head fervently. "Yes Frankie, just let me get it in my system and I'll do it." Francis grinned and gave the vial to Gretchen who quickly snorted it after he got off of her. He dropped his pants and Gretchen's mouth went to work.

"Damn G!" Francis held on to the back of her head as Gretchen bobbed her head up and down. "Why the hell did Vince let you go? You got some fucking skills!" Gretchen smiled to herself. She was a little upset that he had mentioned _his_ name, but she was pleased that she had picked up a couple of tricks during their relationship. Francis held her head down, hitting the back of her throat before pulling her off of him roughly. "I'm not ready to bust yet, hurry up and get on the bed." Gretchen undid her skinny jeans and pulled her panties down. Francis pulled off her top and undid her bra before pushing her back down on the bed. Gretchen's body had bounced back easily from her pregnancy. She found that one of the benefits of having a baby was that her breasts had grown in size, and since she had not been eating much lately, her body still looked tight and firm.

Francis licked his lips, tantalized by the beauty lying in front of him. He quickly reached into his night stand and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open, slid it on, and thrust deep inside her. Gretchen let out a loud groan. She hadn't had sex in over a year, seeing as Vince was the only person she had slept with. Francis was surprised at her tightness, but that didn't stop him from ravishing her body. Gretchen panted heavily, wrapping her arms around his body, as he pounded her for all he was worth. The combination of cocaine and sexual pleasure was sending Gretchen over the edge. _I ever knew that sex could feel so good!_ Francis wasn't as rough as Vince, but he was just as impersonal. Just as Gretchen reached the cusp of her orgasm, Francis slammed into her roughly, before shouting out in pleasure. Gretchen's eye twitched slightly. _What the hell asshole? Can't give me a fucking warning?_ Francis slowly pulled out of her and removed the slick condom. He laid his sweaty body down next to Gretchen's. "That was amazing." Francis said a slight grin on his face.

Gretchen grinned and straddled Francis, catching him off guard. "Well you better get used to it, because until I find another job, this is how I'm paying you. So let me earn my next fix," Gretchen said flirtatiously.

"Wait, you have to give me a second to recover!" Gretchen ignored him as she kissed his neck. "At least let me get another condom, damn!" Gretchen just smiled seductively. _The old Gretchen never would have sunk this low…but the old Gretchen would have never become a coke addict who had a child at the age of eighteen either. The old Gretchen is dead, and I love the new one._


	17. Chapter 17

Frankie sat up on the bed, reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a cigarette. He let it and offered one to Gretchen who shook her head no. She slid out from under the sheets and went to the bathroom to wash up. Their relationship, if you could call it that, had developed over the past month. Gretchen would sleep with him and Francis would give her just enough to make sure she came back to him within forty-eight hours. Without a job Gretchen could no longer afford to keep Olivia in daycare, and with her parents constantly running in out of her life, Gretchen was forced to bring Olivia with her to Francis's house. She had all but moved in with Francis, not that this bothered either one of them. He didn't seem to mind the toddler too much, especially when he was high. He would make her laugh and play with her just like any normal father would. However when he was sober he had a low tolerance for the girl. He was still a dealer, which meant that his main priority was making money, not playing daddy.

Francis was on his third cigarette when Gretchen exited the bathroom. Francis blew the smoke out the side of his mouth, before putting it out. "I can't keep doing this G."

"What do you mean?" She had just done a couple of lines and she was beginning to feel the effects. She put her long auburn hair up in a ponytail and looked at him through the corner of her eye. Francis stood, stretching his long lean body.

"I'm losing money doing this with you. Don't get me wrong the sex is amazing," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I'm basically giving you this stuff for free. I need to get my profits back up."

"So what are you saying Frankie?" Gretchen felt her heart begin to race, whether it was the cocaine or out of fear of losing the cocaine, she did not know. "You know I don't have a job so sex is the best I can do,"

"Don't you think I know that? That's all you're good for right now anyway." He mumbled. Gretchen rolled her eyes. "I need you to start bringing in some money…doing the only thing you're good at."

Gretchen pushed him away, a look of disbelief on her face. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Francis relit his cigarette and inhaled it deeply before releasing it slowly. "Either get a fucking job so you can bring in your own damn money, or work for me and do what you've been doing for the past month." He said it so casually, as if this was a normal request.

"I'm not a whore!" Gretchen felt her hands form into fists.

"You trade sex for drugs little mama, what makes this any different?" He continued to smoke his cigarette. "I'll even let you keep a cut…how does thirty percent sound? And I will keep you supplied with as much cocaine as you want. What do you say?" A sly grin had spread across his face. He knew she would say yes.

Gretchen looked at him in disgust. "You want me to sell my body for money, so that I can keep buying from you?" _Why am I even considering this? If I don't Frankie will cut off my life line. Then where will I be? Alone with a toddler and nothing to numb the pain. All Frankie is offering is a chance for me to be happy, to stay happy. But do I really want to start…prostituting? I already give him my body in exchange for drugs. What's the problem if it's sex for money? There really is no difference._ "I need some time to think about this." She whispered as she left his bedroom.

Olivia had been sleeping peacefully in the guest room. Gretchen tried to time her sex around Olivia's naps so that she wouldn't be interrupted. When Olivia did happen to be awake, Gretchen parked her in front the television with a snack that wouldn't make a mess. Olivia was not an overly active toddler, and did not cause too much of a ruckus when not in her mother's presence.

"Come on baby girl, we're going back home." Gretchen picked up her daughter and put her in her car seat. Francis stood by the front door as he watched his girl get in her car and drive off. He knew she would be back; he never gave her any coke to take home.

* * *

"Good Gretchen you're home, I was just about to call you." Mrs. Grundler put down the cordless phone and smiled at her. "Have a seat, you father and I have some exciting news." Gretchen gave her a quizzical look before placing Olivia in her high chair. She had just woken up and Gretchen placed her sippy cup and some goldfish crackers in front of her.

Mrs. Grundler gave her daughter a pointed look. "Oh dear can't you give her something a bit more nutritious? When you were her age I only gave you steamed vegetable and whole grains."

Gretchen rolled her eyes and sat down at the table next to her father. "She's fine mom. A couple of crackers and juice won't kill her. So what's up?"

Mr. Grundler cleared his throat. "Well you know how your mother and I have been pushing for your independence so much lately?"

"Yeah…" Gretchen didn't like where this was going.

"Well it's only because your Mother and I were preparing to begin this exciting research project in Paris, France. We just got the news today, and we got the funding we needed for the trip!"

"Wow! Congratulations you guys! That's awesome! How long will you be away?" Gretchen was genuinely excited for her parents. They had mentioned their research project to her before, and she knew this was a big deal. Her parents were one of the leading minds in the field of gene therapy. If their research proved conclusive, they would have made a huge leap towards finding a cure for sickle-cell disease.

Gretchen's parents both exchanged a look before Gretchen's Mom took hold of her hand. "That's thing dear. We will be going away for a very long time. We might not come back. The grant money is good for up to five years, but if our results bring us closer to our goal, we can always have the funding renewed." Gretchen began to process what she was saying.

"In all honesty we don't want to come back until we have found the cure, sweetie. We are so close, but it will be at least another decade before we reach that point." Gretchen looked up at her father.

"So you all are leaving me and Olivia alone for…at least five years? Maybe more?" Gretchen shook her head, not wanting to accept this. _Why is everyone leaving me? First Vince, then my friends, then Bob, now my own fucking parents!_

"I know this is hard for you to accept dear, but we have to do this. Which brings us to our next announcement, we are selling the house. You are going to have to find a place for you and Olivia to stay."

"YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT?!" Gretchen shrieked. Olivia began to cry after hearing her mother raise her voice. Her father reached to take the girl, but Gretchen beat him to it. "Don't you dare touch her! You are kicking your daughter and your granddaughter out of the house….so you can go yuck it up in France!"

Mrs. Grundler narrowed her eyes. "We are not _yucking it up_! You know how important this is. We can't keep up two homes Gretchen. We would love to take you both with us but we can't." She sighed as she watched her daughter try to appease Olivia. "We know you haven't found a job yet and we aren't leaving until June. It's almost April now, so that should be plenty of time for you to get your affairs in order. We will even help you find an apartment if you like." Mrs. Grundler tried to sound helpful, but Gretchen knew it was all a façade. The cocaine was making her even more stressed and she didn't want to spend another second with her insensitive parents.

"You know what? Just forget it! You're right, you two have your own lives and I need to fucking grow up and move on."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Her father said sternly.

"Oh piss off Dad! You want me and Olivia out of here fine! I'm leaving tonight and then you both can do whatever the hell you want!" Gretchen stood taking Olivia upstairs.

"Gretchen, please can we just talk about this?" Her mother called after her, but the door slamming shut was Gretchen's only response.

Gretchen was furious as she put Olivia in her crib and took out two suitcases and began filling them up.

"The nerve of them! They don't give a damn about me! I will just go to…" Gretchen slowed down as she realized she had no one to turn to. All her friends were away at college, and she couldn't burden their parents. She whipped out her phone and texted the only person she trusted enough to let her and her daughter crash on their couch for an uncertain amount of time.

_Frankie I have nowhere else to go. I have no money. If you let me and Olivia move in with you temporarily, I will do whatever you need me to do. I just have to get away from all this. _Part of her hoped he would say no, but she becoming more desperate by the second. She finished packing what little stuff she had and began working on Olivia's things. Olivia didn't have much just many outfits and toys. Gretchen knew she didn't have to bring the crib seeing as Olivia was starting to outgrow the need for it anyway. 

_Of course little mama, come over whenever you are ready. I got everything you need right here._ Gretchen smiled as she read the text.

_Frankie is the only one that cares about me. Why didn't I see that before? So what if he wants me to start having sex for money? I'm basically getting the drugs for free and now me and Olivia have a place to stay. _

_See you tonight…_Gretchen replied happily.

Her parents watched sadly as their daughter deposited her suitcases in her car, her only true possession that she hadn't pawned. It was completely paid off and Gretchen was thankful that she and Olivia would not be spending the night in it.

"Gretchen sweetheart, please don't do this. Let's just talk about it." Her mother pleaded with her one last time.

"There's nothing to talk about. I found a place for me and Olivia and we will be spending the night there. I'm trying to be the responsible adult you raised me to be. Now if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave." Gretchen's earlier high was starting to wear off and she wanted to get over to Francis's house as soon as possible.

"We love you…" Gretchen ignored them, not wanting to hear any more lies. Olivia waved bye to her grandparents, blowing them kisses, completely unaware that she would never see them again.

Gretchen pulled up into Francis's driveway, parking next to his car. He stood there with open arms, ready to accept them.

"Thanks again Frankie. You didn't have to do this you know." Gretchen deposited the bags in the guest room, her new room. "You sure your parents won't mind me crashing here for a while?" She placed Olivia on the bed, where preceded to walk all over it.

"Nah, Mom's ran off with some other dude a long time ago, and Dad got picked up on some possession charges and got taken upstate. He's doing seven but he's hoping to make that a nick." Francis shrugged, clearly not worried about the same thing happening to him. Gretchen nodded her head. If he wasn't concerned the why should she be.

"Well thanks again. Let me get Olivia settled and once she's gone to bed we can talk about your…proposition."

Francis grinned. "Sure thing G, I'll be watching TV if you need me." Gretchen collapsed on the bed and Olivia sat down next to her.

"Love you Mama," Gretchen smiled when her daughter kissed her head.

"I love you too you little monkey. Come on let's get you washed up it's almost bedtime." It was these little moments that Gretchen loved the most. When it was just her and her daughter, nothing else mattered.

* * *

"I can't do this Frankie! It's just too weird!" Gretchen stood nervously outside of the hotel room. It was her first time meeting a guy and Frankie had her all dolled up like a high class whore.

"Will you just relax, you can do this. Besides after this I will let you have a bump." Gretchen nodded her head but her nerves still refused to be calm. Francis pulled a small baggy filled with pills out of his back pocket. "Here take one of these and wait in the bathroom until you feel it."

Gretchen wasn't stupid, she knew it was ecstasy. She sighed and entered the small hotel room to see a middle aged man, no more than forty-five waiting for her. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he ogled Gretchen. She began to feel slightly disgusted by her actions, but her desire for cocaine began to overthrow her rational thought.

She gave him a small smile. "Give me one moment to let me get into something more…comfortable." The line was cliché, as well as the trench coat she was wearing, but Gretchen just wanted to get the ordeal over with. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly popped the one of the pills that Francis had given her. She took a deep breath before untying the trench coat and dropping it to the floor. Underneath she wore a lace red push up bra with a matching thong. She had on red stripper shoes and felt completely awkward. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and giving the man the most seductive look she could muster.

"Mmm, you are very sexy miss." Gretchen could see the bulge clearly through his thin suit pants.

"Thank you sir, you're far too kind." She strutted over to the man and sat down on his lap giving him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her roughly by the back of the head and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Gretchen wanted to push him away and run, but she knew Frankie would never give her the fix she desperately craved. As the make out session continued, Gretchen began to feel the ecstasy kicking it. Her breath began to quicken and she suddenly felt more at ease with the man. She reached down and began massaging his hardening member before undoing his belt and letting it free. Gretchen gave him a wink before she began to lick it like an ice cream cone. His moans of pleasure only encouraged her behavior.

_This is kind of nice. I could get used to doing this._ Gretchen pulled away abruptly and slid her thong off. "Come on big boy, show me what you got," Her voice was sultry as she straddled his hips.

* * *

The man grunted in pleasure as he gave a final thrust inside Gretchen. _Well that was faster than I expected._ He rolled off of her, panting heavily, his body slick with sweat. Gretchen sat up and gave him a on the cheek.

"Oh don't tell me you're done already? You paid for thirty minutes and it's only been fifteen. Don't you want to get your money's worth?" Gretchen attempted to straddle him but he just shook his head no.

"Sorry sweetie. You young girls just drive me so wild! But trust me I'll be back. I haven't been laid that good since I was your age."

"Well thank you I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. Be sure to see Frankie on the way out he can schedule your next…appointment." The man nodded his head. Gretchen excused herself and went to the bathroom. It had gotten easier in the past few months, and the drugs had helped tremendously.

It had now been six months since she had moved in with Francis. She had lost all contact with her friends, who had no clue what she was doing, or where she was. By this point Gretchen had settled into a nice routine. During the week she would spend her days with Olivia, entertaining her. The days when she decided not to get high she was a model mother, teaching Olivia how to read and count, preparing her for the day she went to preschool. Those days they would go to park and head to a local indoor pool where she tried to teach Olivia how to swim. She would remember to feed her daughter in a timely matter, and with the help of the daycare center, Olivia was close to being potty trained. Olivia's vocabulary had increased as well, she could string together short sentences and communicate her needs effectively. Frankie was proud of the young mother for stepping up, even if it was only a couple days out of the week. But with the good days came the bad days. On the days she wanted to get high, which was roughly three days out of the week, Gretchen would drop Olivia off at daycare. She tried to reserve her binges for the weekend, and during that time Olivia would mostly stay locked up in her room crying, demanding food, water, and attention. Gretchen serviced most of her clients on the weekend and Frankie would make an attempt to watch Olivia while Gretchen was away, but between his drug dealing, and his own personal binges, there were times that he completely forgot about the toddler. Gretchen blamed herself when she would sober up and see how unhappy Olivia was, but she always tried to remain clean until the next urge overcame her, then the cycle repeated itself.

It was just after midnight when another man knocked on the door to Gretchen's hotel room. The night was young and she knew she wouldn't be getting home until the next morning. She snorted two lines of coke. The ecstasy she had taken earlier in the evening was still working so decided against taking another. Gretchen opened the door and giggled at the tall dark man standing in front of her.

"Ooh you're cute. Come on let's have some fun," She pulled him inside and quickly shut the door. He sat down on the bed and watched in joy as she gave him a seductive lap dance. Gretchen danced for about five minutes when she turned around and gave him a deep kiss. Her hands began to shake as she unbuttoned his jeans. She was excited and desperately wanted to have him inside her. Gretchen looked him in the eye again, but spots soon began to cloud her vision. _Huh? What's going on?_ She felt herself becoming disoriented as vertigo began to rock her mind. _I'm so hot? I can't breathe! What's happening to me?! _Gretchen fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"Miss are you okay? What's happening?" The man got down next to her and tried to keep her focused on him. Gretchen continued to gasp, trying to get air in her lungs, trying to force words out, but nothing came. _I'm so hot! Why is this happening to me?_ "Shit!" The man looked pissed, as he pulled out his cellphone.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I got a girl here and I think she's overdosing."

"Alright sir, please make sure she stays awake. What's your location?"

"I'm at the motel on 54th street…The Fox Hole." He began to shake Gretchen trying to keep her alert.

"Alright sir, please remain calm, paramedics are on their way."

_So hot! Please! Make it stop!_

"Damn it! Hurry the hell up! She's having a seizure!" He watched in shock as Gretchen's body began to convulse violently.

"Don't touch her, just remain calm. Paramedics are almost there." The man shook his head as Gretchen continued to shake, when she abruptly stopped

"Oh God…I think she stopped breathing." His voice was tight with fear.

"Sir, do you know CPR?"

"Y-y-yeah," He swallowed hard.

"Good, I want you to begin CPR until the paramedics arrive, can you do that for me?"

"Y-y-yeah, I think I can." He didn't want this. He was just here to get an easy lay after his bitch of a girlfriend broke up with him, earlier that day.

He slowly put his phone down and began the first round of chest compressions.


	18. Chapter 18

Gretchen quickly learned that overdosing was a bitch. Luck was always on her side, but the doctors would constantly remind her that the next one would be her last. Gretchen would fervently follow their orders to get clean, and she would. Frankie had advised her to never mention she had a daughter, in her custody anyway; otherwise they would put the child in foster care. Gretchen's worst fear was losing Olivia, and this would give her enough incentive to get sober. Not that it lasted long. Frankie still required her to prostitute if she wanted to keep living with him. She discovered that her desires were non-existent if she was not in an altered state of mind. Her sobriety would last no more than a month before she would justify doing one line, or popping a pill. Gretchen tried to keep it under control for Olivia's sake, knowing that her daughter fared better when she was not under the influence. She tried her best to make sure that Olivia was being fed and bathed properly, but when she would binge, Gretchen would forget her daughter existed. Cocaine had lit a fire inside Gretchen. She felt the need to tempt the fates, seeing how far she could push her tolerance levels. Overdosing was inevitable. By the time Olivia had turned four, Gretchen had overdosed five times. After being released from the hospital, Gretchen would notice the damage her drug abuse was doing to her daughter and vow to give up the junk. But as with addicts, the cycle would just repeat itself.

Olivia found her home life far from unusual. It was normal for her to see her mom in revealing attire and having white powder on her nose. By the time she turned four she would help her mother when she would get nose bleeds, which earned her much praise. She also learned when Gretchen was about to get high, noticing how fidgety she would get, or how she got upset with her easily. Olivia made a point to stay out of her way, and learned to care for herself. Daddy Frankie, as she liked to call him, would feed her for the most part, but making a bowl of cereal or a sandwich wasn't rocket science. It only became difficult when one of her caregivers would forget to go grocery shopping. Olivia didn't spend much time out of the house, as Frankie and Gretchen often forgot about her during drug sessions or when they were out working. This didn't bother her too much after she found her mother's old textbooks, projects, and essays that she had brought along when they had first moved in. Naturally gifted, Olivia all but taught herself to read and write, with the occasional help from her daycare teachers. She quickly learned that she was more apt to learning than her peers. She didn't know how far advanced she was, but knew that she mature far beyond her ages. Be it the combination of trying to raise herself or her unadulterated thirst for knowledge, Olivia knew that she was different. That's why Olivia loved it when her mother was sober; her mother would guide her, and she believed her life to be perfect. Having an addict for a mother made things complicated as Olivia still needed a guide, but she managed. Through the overdosing and arrests for prostitution, through the random people that frequented their home and trying to care for herself, through struggling with her homework and making friends, Olivia managed. Gretchen knew that, and as an addict that's all she could ask for.

* * *

Robert held the shaking girl close. He stroked her hair lovingly in an attempt at reassurance.

"So that's what happened." Gretchen whispered. She bit down on her lip hoping to make it bleed, so that she could feel something other than the emotional and mental pain she endured. Her mind desperately craved the cocaine, it always would, particularly at times like this, but that was her life now. An addict in recovery.

"My parents…they never knew…you know, how bad things were. They still don't. I never talked to them before I got here, and part of me still wants to say fuck them." She breathed deeply. "But they are my parents, and I think if they knew they would…maybe want to be there for me again. You know, be my parents." Her eyes were becoming wet. Robert kissed her head and Gretchen looked him in the eye. "Don't get me wrong, they care about me and Olivia, they are just so caught up in their careers." Gretchen sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. _I was supposed to be a doctor by now. I failed my family. _Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"M-m-maybe if I call them…let them know what has happened, they might come home? Maybe help me get my life together. Of course they will I'm their daughter. They have to come see me once I get out right? I only got two months left right Camille?" Camille nodded her head, not wanting to interrupt her. "Then I get to be with my baby again. I get to be with Olivia." A small smile crept across her face. "I wasn't a bad mother, I really wasn't. It was only when I would crash I was bad. That's when I forgot about her, it was only because I was knocked out. It took me days to get my bearings. When I was high I was fun." Gretchen looked her hands. "I took my baby everywhere and I did anything she wanted. And when I was sober…I was the mom I should have been. I was responsible and Olivia was happy. I can be that mom now. I'm ready." Gretchen took a nice long deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Vince no longer has control over me. He left me vulnerable and with my friends leaving, and having to raise a baby…I felt so alone. I just needed something to numb the pain. But I don't want to get high anymore. I don't want to whore myself out for drugs or money. I want to go back to school and be a good mom for Olivia."

Camille wrote some notes down before giving Gretchen a warm smile. "I know you are sweetheart. I know you're ready now. You have realized the reason why you turned to drugs in the first place, and you have a strong support system in place. I know you will continue to do well from here."

Gretchen looked back at Robert. "Are you sure you want to deal with me? I'm broken."

Robert leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "I remember you said that about Olivia once too. From this day forward I don't want you to think that ever again. Neither one of you is broken, bent maybe, but not broken. And I will always be there to make sure you never get hurt again." Robert took a deep breath. "I love you. No, I'm _in_ love with you Gretchen. Let me love you and Olivia, and I promise, you will always be happy." He wrapped his arms around Gretchen tighter. Gretchen finally relaxed into his embrace, desperately hoping his words were true.

* * *

It was a week after Valentine's Day. Gretchen stood awkwardly outside of the modest three bedroom townhouse. _I don't belong here. I'm not worthy of any of this. Especially his kindness._

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" Robert smiled as he watched Gretchen standing on his front porch. She took a deep breath before slowly entering his home. She was surprised to see that it didn't look like a stereotypical bachelor pad, but rather that of a man ready to settle down. "I already put your bags in your room, it's upstairs on the left. Olivia's room will be right next to it okay?" Gretchen nodded her head and followed him up the stairs. She had been released from her court ordered rehabilitation two days ago. Robert had fought hard to make sure that she did not go to a halfway house and instead moved in with him. Who better to make she doesn't violate her probation than a police officer? He had a high conviction rating for a rookie so the judge was lenient and agreed to his pleas. Gretchen was now forced to live with Robert for at least a year, not that she minded, and required to hold down a job. However, Gretchen only cared about getting Olivia back into her custody. The judge told her to take it up with family court, but not to get her hopes up, as Vince would probably retain full custody.

Gretchen sighed and sat down on the bed. She wanted her pain to disappear, but she could no longer rely on drugs for that. She now had to be an adult and handle her problems face on.

"Why the long face?" Robert sat down next to her, taking her hands in his.

"I need my daughter back Bob. I can't start my new life until she is back in my arms." She began to tremor involuntarily.

"Hey, hey, calm down. We are going to get her back. I promise. You have to worry about yourself okay? Try to find a job and get used to the real world again." He smiled warmly.

Gretchen squeezed herself closer to him. "Thank you Bob, for everything. I don't deserve any of this."

Robert blushed. "Think nothing of it. I know I had to leave for college all those years ago, but I promise I will not be leaving you again. I love you."

"I-I-I…" Gretchen began to stutter. Robert silenced her with a soft gently kiss on the lips.

"I know you're not ready to say it. All the people who said they loved you left you. Take your time. But just know that I will always be here for you." He gave her another peck on the lips before he began to get off the bed. Gretchen grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him close and crashing her lips into his. This caught him by surprise, but he relaxed and deepened the kiss with her.

Gretchen pulled away reluctantly. "I…I can't say it yet. But I can show you that the feeling is mutual." She removed her dark blue sweater revealing her round D-cup breasts that were held nicely in a black satin bra. Robert felt himself harden as he was instantly captivated by her beauty. He would be lying if he said he never fantasied about Gretchen. Rehab had restored her beauty to its former glory and she was once again a knockout.

Robert swallowed hard. "Gretchen, maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want to go to fast in our relationship. You're still vulnerable."

"I can make my own decisions Bob. I want to be with you. I want to show you how I feel physically." Gretchen pushed Robert down on the bed getting on top of him. He attempted to put up a fight, but Gretchen knew he wanted to give in. His whispers of respecting her and not wanting to make their relationship about sex were drowned out in kisses. Blood drained from his head, quickly filling the one below the belt.

Robert pushed Gretchen off of him and sat up removing his shirt and undoing his belt. Gretchen slipped out of her leggings laid back on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. Once Bob had removed his jeans he got on top of her kissing her neck gently.

"I love you so much Gretchen. I've always wanted to be with you." He kissed her neck gently, leaving gently love bites, causing her to purr slightly. Robert grinned, enjoying the sound. "I've waited for years to be with you. You are the only girl I have ever truly loved." He nibbled on her earlobe before removing her bra. "Tell me if I'm going to fast okay?"

_More like not fast enough!_ Gretchen was sexually frustrated. Before rehab she was having sex at least three times a day. While she was busy getting clean her drive had all but disappeared as there was no one around to satisfy her. Bob was the first person to touch her sexually in over a year. "You're doing just fine," she murmured lovingly. Even though she wanted the rough sex she had grown accustomed too, Bob was the first man to be gentle with her, and she wanted to enjoy this new experience.

Robert kissed down her soft pale skin before flicking his tongue against her sensitive pink nipples. Gretchen arched her back at this action, never having a man be so tender to her body. "You are so beautiful my love," He massaged her breasts causing her nipples to harden, before he sucked eagerly on them. Men were always rough with her breasts, squeezing too hard, just treating her like a piece of meat. "I want to treat you like the queen you are." Robert kissed down her tummy making her giggle quietly before reaching her panties. He slid his fingers underneath the fabric and pulled the off slowly. Robert pressed his nose to her moist opening and inhaled deeply. Gretchen watched his eyes rolled back. "Your scent is…intoxicating." He said hungrily.

Gretchen blushed. _No one has ever said such things about me before. Is this what love is supposed to be?_ A shocked moan escaped her lips. Gretchen looked down to see Robert licking her entrance, lapping up her juices. Her breathing became heavier, her moans louder.

"Oh Bob! That feels amazing!" Most men didn't spend much time at her restaurant, and those who did, preformed rather poorly. Gretchen held on to his head, grinding herself into his mouth. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to last much longer." Robert increased his pace, trying his best to please her. Gretchen suddenly let out a lewd moan of pleasure as a strong orgasm coursed through her body. Robert kept his pace, slowing as Gretchen's orgasm subsided. He licked his lips enjoying her sweetness. Gretchen looked up at him, a dazed look in her eyes. _My mind is swimming. Damn!_ "That was the best I've ever had!"

Robert chuckled and smiled. "Well it's only the beginning." Robert stood, removed his boxers and went over to his night stand and pulled out a box of unopened condoms.

"Here let me," Gretchen opened one of the condoms, placed it in her mouth and pushed it onto his hardening dick. Robert shuddered, wanting to bust at this action alone. Gretchen grinned, pleased that she still knew some of her tricks. Robert got back on top of Gretchen positioning himself accordingly. Gretchen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You sure this is what you want my love?" He looked upon her with a mix of affection and lust.

"Yes…this is what I want." She kissed him once more and gasped as he entered her. Bob wasn't the biggest person she had been with, no that award would always belong to Vince along with her virginity, but Bob was not lacking. In addition to his size, he knew what he was doing. His strokes were slow yet powerful, making Gretchen cry out in pleasure. When Robert felt Gretchen's grip on him tighten, he began to kiss her again, as his thrusts became more powerful. Words didn't have to be exchanged. The moans of desire filled the room and Gretchen knew this was right. Robert was so in tune with her body, she hated to sound cliché but it was truly magical. After what felt like an eternity of bliss Robert mumbled that he was close.

"I am too! Please let's do this together!" Gretchen wrapped her legs around his waist tight, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Robert slammed deep inside of her causing them both to elicit loud passionate moans. As the feelings of pleasure subsided, Robert reluctantly removed himself from Gretchen, and lay down next to her, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled his voice as he saw the tears spilling from her eyes.

Gretchen shook her head. "That…that was the first time I've made love." She whispered a slight quiver in her voice. "I've only had meaningless sex up until this point. I thought I had made love with Vince, but I was wrong. You truly love me…and I love you too."

Robert smiled and held her close. "I'm happy to hear that, because this will be your life from now on. As long as you will have me, I will always love you, and I will make you feel this way each and every day, for the rest of your life."

Gretchen wrapped her arms around him, ready to embrace their new relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia held her father's hand tightly. They had just landed and she was starting to get anxious. Vince looked down at his daughter as they walked over to the baggage claim area. He had his black Armani sunglasses on and a thin Ralph Lauren hoodie. Steven had tagged along as well and was busy cursing out someone on his Bluetooth. Some people gave him a second glance, but none recognized him. While Vince loved the paparazzi and took great pleasure in the attention he received from fans, he was here on a personal matter and did not want to be stopped for an autograph. Gretchen had been released from her court ordered rehab and had immediately filed for full custody of Olivia. Since Vince had temporary custody of her, he was required to meet with her for mediation. As a part of her probation Gretchen was forbidden to leave the state of Missouri, forcing Vince to go back to his home town after his basketball season had ended.

"Daddy why isn't Mama here to meet us?" Olivia asked as she followed Vince to the waiting rental car. "I want to see her." Vince glanced down at her and sighed. _I am not in the mood for this. _

"She's at her house. Steven and I are taking you over there for a visit, and then we are going to be staying at a hotel until our meeting on Monday okay?" Vince tried to sound composed but he was starting to become irritated with his daughter. Ever since he forgot her birthday she had placed Gretchen on a pedestal. With Vince's schedule he knew that he couldn't devote the proper amount of time to spend with Olivia, forcing him to keep Felicia as his live in nanny. However he had vowed to himself and Olivia to be a better father. Instead of going out every day of the week, he rearranged his social life so that he would be able tuck Olivia into bed each night that he was in Miami, and spent at least two weekends out of the month bonding with her. Vince even made sure that Olivia was able to attend all of his home games, but it never seemed to be enough. _What's so great about Gretchen? She's a fucking drug addict! I'm the one who's been busting my ass to show Olivia how much I love her. I'm the better parent._

It wasn't that Olivia was ungrateful, far from it, but the seven year old was still raw. Only a year ago she was torn from her mother's arms, placed in foster care, before meeting a father who still acted like a child himself. Her therapist concluded Olivia had trust issues, and advised Vince place a constant in her life so that she could experience some form of stability. However, a bitter custody battle was about to ensue and Olivia's therapist feared that the outcome would break the girl. For Olivia the only constant was her mother. Gretchen did her best not expose Olivia to the chaos in her life, tried her hardest to give her daughter a sense of normalcy. Gretchen truly loved her and that's what Olivia missed the most. She knew her father was making a tremendous effort in regaining her trust, but deep inside, she doubted she would ever be able to rely on him. Olivia wished that he wasn't a basketball player, and had a normal career like her friends parents, but this is the hand that fate had dealt her and she knew that she had to make the most of the situation.

* * *

Olivia looked out the window as they drove in silence. As they began to pass familiar neighborhoods, she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you grinning so hard baby girl?"

"Because my old school is coming up,"

Vince looked out the window as well to see that they were indeed passing Third Street Elementary S chool.

"You know that used to be my old school too." Vince smiled down at his daughter as she looked up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"I know. Mama told me that's where you too met. It's pretty cool that I went to school where my parents met." Olivia bit her lip gently, and Vince realized that was a habit she must have picked up from Gretchen. She always did it when she felt uncomfortable. "Daddy…what happened? With you and Mama I mean. Why didn't you stay together so we all could be a family?"

Vince's face paled as he was put on the spot. _Why the hell is she asking me this?_ "Well baby girl, we just grew apart and we weren't happy anymore."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Mama said you broke her heart, is that true?"

Vince gulped. "When did she tell you that?"

"In one of her letters...I asked her the same question and she said you broke her heart. She said she didn't want to elaborate on it until I got older."

"Well I have to agree with your mother on that." Vince took a deep breath and removed his sunglasses. "Although she's right, I did break her heart. I didn't mean to, but sweetie you have to understand, your Mom and I were only eighteen when she got pregnant with you. I was stupid back then, but it doesn't mean that either one of us loves you any less okay?"

Olivia glowered for a moment but nodded her head. "Okay, I will wait. But do you think we can be a family now?"

Vince stiffened slightly before replacing his sunglasses. When he was younger he was sexually attracted to Gretchen, but did he want a relationship with her? Granted it would be best for Olivia to give her a stable family, but was he ready to give up being a bachelor? "To be honest Olivia, I don't know. Your mother and I live two very different lives at the moment. And I am still dating Miss Ashley remember? Just give your mother and me some time to get to know each other again."

Olivia's lip began to quiver slightly, but she did not allow herself to cry. She did not like his answer, but it was hard for her seven year old mind to grasp the weight of the situation her family was in. She just nodded her head and turned her attention back to the window.

* * *

"Olivia!" Gretchen scooped her daughter up and held her close, never wanting to let go. Her face was instantly wet with tears, which mirrored her daughters. "Oh I have missed you so much Olivia!"

"I missed you too Mama! Never leave me again okay?" Her voice was muffled by Gretchen's chest.

"I will never let you out of my sight again." Gretchen stroked her hair lovingly. They held each other in a tight embrace, their love for each other was genuine; the pain they felt from being apart was raw.

_Why doesn't she show me that kind of love? I got her out of this place, I can provide for her. I can grant her heart's desire. Why am I the bad guy here?_ Vince was leaning against his car, arms crossed, scowling. They had decided to meet at a park not too far from Robert's house. For month's Gretchen had dreamed about taking Olivia to this very park, wishing the day of their reunion would come sooner. As Vince watched the two go off towards the swings, he couldn't help but feel disheartened. _What am I doing wrong?_

"Can I have your autograph? I'm like a huge fan!"

Vince looked to his left to see Robert's cocky grin. "Fuck off _King Bob!_ I am in no mood for any shit you got to say."

"Well now is that anyway to speak to a fan? Particularly an officer of the law?" Robert's eyes narrowed as the grin left his face.

"What do you want? Why the hell are you even here? Don't you have a donut to stuff in your face or something?" Vince was starting to get annoyed.

"Off duty, besides this is supposed to be a supervised visit. And I haven't seen Olivia in over a year since your selfish ass never brought her for a visit."

"She's my daughter and I will do what I please with her." Vince growled. "I was under no obligation to bring her here until today. It will be a cold day in hell before I let her stay with that damn dope fiend!"

Robert's eye twitched and Vince could see the vein in his forehead starting to throb. "Well get ready because hell is about to freeze over." Robert hissed, his hands starting to form fists. He wanted to knock his arrogant ass out so badly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Do you have feelings for a crack head?" Vince said his voice coated with superiority.

Robert's eyes burned with fire but he managed to compose himself, not letting Vince get under his skin. "Look, I care about Gretchen. She's clean now, making a fresh start, and I am here to support her." The men glanced over to the swings hearing Olivia's joyful screams. "Gretchen has been miserable without Olivia. Keeping them apart isn't healthy for either of them. Why can't you understand that?"

"Yeah well I'm doing what's best for my daughter, seeing as Gretchen is completely inept. I may not have been there before, but I'm ready to be a father now."

They were silent for a moment. "You completely destroyed that woman. I know you were young and stupid at the time but you're part of the reason Gretchen turned to drugs in the first place. Don't make her turn back to them. Olivia is her only light at the end of a long and lonely tunnel." With that Robert walked over to where Gretchen and Olivia were playing, leaving Vince alone to stew with his thoughts.

* * *

"What the hell makes you think that you deserve joint custody?!"

"She is my daughter Vince! I gave fucking birth her! I think that entitles me to joint custody!"

Both of them were standing, their faces hot with anger.

"If you two can't settle down, I will end this meeting!" They both cut their eyes to the mediator before reluctantly setting down. The court had scheduled them for mediation, hoping that they could work out the custody between themselves, but it was proving to be rather difficult. "Now listen, this is not about the animosity between the two of you, this is about what is best for Olivia. Olivia needs stability in her life, and since both of you want custody, both of you need to agree upon something."

"Vince why do you care so much? You don't want her in your life, you never did!" Gretchen shook her head.

"At least I can give her a better life. I won't expose her to drugs or neglect her while I'm out getting high or prostituting!" Vince barked.

"I'm better now! I'm clean! I even have a job! I'm going to school part-time too! I've got my life together. I will be a good Mom." Gretchen pleaded with him.

"Yeah, until you just slip into your old habits! I'm not going to take that risk Gretchen! Olivia deserves a normal life with me. Not something unpredictable."

"Oh and having out of town games three times a week is predictable? You leave her with a nanny Vince! A nanny is raising our daughter! Not me, not you, but a nanny!" Gretchen screeched.

"At least I can trust her not to hurt my daughter." Vince muttered.

"I live with a fucking police officer! It's King Bob for crying out loud! You really think Olivia is in danger if she lives with me?"

"I would have never worried about that if you had never gotten yourself addicted to cocaine! Hell we wouldn't even be sitting here if you had gotten an abortion like I told you to! All this shit is your fault! You made your bed now you have to lie in it."

Gretchen gasped as tears rolled down her face. "How could you say that? Olivia is here now and we have to make the most of it. She's your daughter and I'm her mother. You have to meet me halfway." Gretchen said sadly. "Why are you doing this to me Vince? Why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not torturing you; I'm doing what's best for Olivia. She will be staying with me and that's final!" Vince's voice was tight as he straightened himself.

"Like hell she is! You are not going to take her from me again you son of a bitch!" Gretchen roared reigniting her will to fight.

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned their heads to see Olivia standing by the door. Caught up in their argument, no one saw her sneak in. "Stop fighting, please."

"Baby girl what are you doing in here? Go wait outside with Bob and Mr. Horowitz. We will be out in a little bit okay?" Vince tried to sound calm and reassuring, but Olivia just shook her head. She had been waiting quietly in the lobby with Bob and Steven, trying to build a tower out of some Lego's that were in the play area, but the sounds of her parents fighting had been too distracting. Steven and Bob were too immersed into a conversation about law for them to notice her slip into the mediation room. She had just walked in when she heard Gretchen mention that she had a job and was going back to school.

"No I want to stay! This is about me right? I think I should get a say in where I want to live." She sat down in the chair at the end of the table, between her parents.

The mediator lowered her glasses and smiled at Olivia. "Well young lady this is not how we usually do things. But since you speak so nicely, I would love to hear what you have to say."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled sweetly before looking between her parents.

"I know Mama and Daddy don't get along. I mean they used to back when they were little like me, but not anymore. I wish they did because I want to live with both of them." Gretchen and Vince both looked down at the table, shame across their faces. "But I know that can't happen because all they do is scream at each other when they are together. And I don't like that. Daddy," Vince looked up at his daughter, reluctant to meet her eyes. "I love you and Felicia a lot. I like staying in a big house where I get to see the ocean all the time. And I like that you get me whatever I want. But I don't like it when you have to leave me all the time for basketball games or if you want to see your friends…or Miss Ashley. I want you to be with me."

Olivia turned towards Gretchen and smiled. "Mama I'm happy you're not sick anymore because I really want to live with you too, but I'm scared you're going to leave me again. Before you were there for me, even though you would get sick sometimes, but I don't want to see you sick anymore. I still want you to take me to school and help me with homework because you are the smartest person I know." Gretchen took a tissue that was on the table and dabbed at her eyes. Olivia looked up at the mediator. "Isn't there some way I can be with both of my parents? Like I can live with Daddy when he's not busy, and live with Mama when he is?"

The mediator sighed. "Well that's between your parents sweetie. If they can manage to work out a schedule, then you can live with both of them."

Vince exhaled slowly. _I'm being a total ass about this. This isn't fair to Gretchen or Olivia. I love my daughter though; can I really let her go? I can't be the father I want to be if I am on the road nine months out of the year. Can I trust Gretchen not to hurt my daughter again? She is living with King Bob now. He's a cop…he can make sure she stays in line._ Vince cut his eyes to Olivia. _She is happier with Gretchen. She's happy with me too…but it's not the same. I have to take things slow with her._

"I know she's my daughter but she's too much like you Gretchen. So rational, so logical, I'm happy she got all your genes." Vince looked defeated.

"Now I wouldn't say that. She kicks my butt when we play soccer. We all know how uncoordinated I am, who do you think she got her skills from?" A small smile on her lips.

"Olivia makes a good point though. I am far too busy to raise her properly during basketball season. I do pass her off on the nanny, and that's not fair."

Gretchen bit her lip. She didn't want to compromise. "How about this, Olivia will stay with me during the basketball season, and you get her during the summer?"

Vince looked between Gretchen and her daughter, mulling over the suggestion. "Alternating Christmas and birthdays?"

"That sounds fair enough. I'm okay with that if you are," Gretchen nodded her head. _Why is he being so generous now? A second ago he was about to kill me over custody._

"Yeah, I am." Vince looked back at Olivia. "I know I'm not a perfect father, but I know I need to do what's best for Olivia. I don't want to hurt her anymore. It's time we put our feelings aside. I trust you to do what's right."

Gretchen smiled warmly. "Thank you Vince. That's a very mature thing to say, to do."

"Hey it's time I grew up. Be more responsible you know?" Vince shrugged.

"Well it looks like we have reached an agreement then." The mediator began writing in her notes. "Both of you will retain joint physical and legal custody of Olivia. Gretchen will keep Olivia during the school year, which coincides with Vince's basketball season. Then Olivia will spend every summer and alternating Christmas's and birthday's with Vince. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now let's discuss child support."

Vince's eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. Gretchen just rolled her eyes. _Here we go again. _

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, I half expected you not to come."

"I almost didn't." Gretchen sat down at the cafe table, a cup of coffee in hand. "What do you want?"

"To talk, we always fight whenever we see each other. We used to be friends…best friends. What happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Gretchen sipped her coffee as Vince looked out the window.

"To be honest, I don't know either. When we got to high school, things changed…I changed. I knew you had a crush on me, but I wasn't interested until senior year." Gretchen eyed him closely. She had been waiting for this moment for seven years. "I know I hurt you. I cheated on you throughout our relationship and I abandoned you when I got you pregnant. I don't know why I did it…I just did. I had no control, I still don't." Vince took a deep breath before looking into Gretchen's green eyes. "I am dating Ashley A right now. She went to the University of Miami with me, and we were just fuck buddies the whole time. But now…I'm scared. I still cheat on her when I go out of town. When I am with her it's just non-stop sex, nothing more. When I found out I had to watch Olivia while you were in rehab, I thought I could handle the responsibility. I can't."

"That's nice Vince, but I didn't come to hear your sob stories, hurry up and get to the point."

Vince paused for a beat as he gathered his thoughts. "I…I know you are a good mom. You stepped up and took responsibility when I ran like a scared little bitch. I'm sorry. Do you think you can forgive me for screwing up your life?"

Gretchen smiled and took hold of his hand. "You didn't screw up my life. You gave me Olivia, and she gives me purpose. I love her more than anything in this world. I would die for her. But because of you I had to numb the pain." Gretchen hesitated for a moment. "I'm not going to lie, I still think about cocaine all the time. I always will its part of being in recovery. But if I ignore it I will relapse. I won't though. I'm clean and sober for the first time in years, and I don't want to go back. So I want to say thank you for taking Olivia. It reminded me that I live my life for her, not the drugs."

Vince nodded his head but held on to Gretchen's hand as she tried to pull it away. "Olivia wants us to be together. I didn't know what to tell her. I was attracted to you at one point in time, but I don't know if those feelings still exist. Besides I'm dating Ashley A and that could-" Gretchen cut him off with a quick opened mouth kiss. As their tongues swirled around each other for a brief moment, there were no fireworks, no magic moments, and no sexual arousal.

"Does that answer your question?" Vince nodded his head, still caught off guard from the kiss. "I'm in a relationship as well Vince, with a man who truly loves me and Olivia, and only wants the best for us. You and me…that was a long time ago, but it will never happen again. If our relationship continues to improve over the years, I will see you as nothing more than a brother."

Gretchen stood to leave. "You are truly phenomenal Gretchen. Bob is a lucky man."

"No…I'm a lucky lady." She said with a smile. Vince mirrored her smile as he watched her leave the café.


	20. Epilogue

**Ten Years Later**

Olivia stepped out of the airport and into the sweltering Miami heat. She saw her father pull up a couple of minutes later, in a new luxurious Cadillac CTS.

"Baby girl where are the rest of your clothes?" Vince got out of the car and took her luggage and put it in the trunk.

"Daddy, it's too hot to where the clothes you want me to, besides I am dressed modestly." Granted her shorts were a little short, and her tank top was a tad too tight, but she was tame by Miami's standards. She tossed a rattle in the back seat before getting settled into the passenger seat. "When are you going to stop having children? It's kind of weird knowing I have a baby sister sixteen years younger than me." Vince just laughed as he pulled out of the pickup zone.

"Hey I can't help it if the ladies love me." Vince chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm scheduled for a vasectomy next month. I think five kids is enough don't you think?"

Olivia shuddered at the thought of her father's sex life. Olivia had quickly adapted to her routine of spending the school year with her mother, and summers with her father. However, she could not accept how addicted to sex he was. When Olivia was eight, Vince finally proposed to Ashley and she immediately became pregnant after the wedding. Unfortunately Vince was still hooked on the pleasures of sex and had knocked up three other women over the years. Ashley had threatened a divorce if Vince did not get a vasectomy. He did not want to add alimony onto his nearly fifty thousand dollars a month child support payments. When Ashley had first gotten pregnant, Bob had offered to adopt Olivia, so that Vince wouldn't have to pay so much in child support, but he refused. He wanted to do right by his daughter, and if that meant paying Gretchen ten thousand each month, then so be it.

Robert and Gretchen had married two years after her and Olivia had moved in. Six months later Gretchen gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Cole. Bob couldn't have been happier knowing that he now had a biological child, but treated Olivia no different. In his eyes Olivia was his daughter as well, and he would die for her any day of the week. Over the years Gretchen regained her love of knowledge and soon acquired a PhD in molecular physics. If she wanted to she could have a high paying job in a lab, but she didn't want her parent's life. She wanted to be there for her children, not just when her research projects were complete. Gretchen graciously took a teaching job at the state university that allowed her to mold young minds to be the Einstein's of their generation. Robert moved up the ranks as well, soon becoming a detective. His goal was to one day become a Captain, but that was still many years away. Even without Vince's hefty child support money, they made a decent living. It was normal, it was stable, something that everyone could appreciate.

"How's your mother?" Vince asked as he continued on towards his mansion.

"She's fine. Her and Bob are planning a trip to Paris to visit Nana and Papa. Cole is going too since they have never met him. A shame really…" Olivia shrugged.

"Hey, your grandparents are good people; they just are just caught up in their work. Trust me they were hardly ever around when your mother was growing up. I'm sure they will happy to see your brother."

"I suppose," Olivia smiled as they pulled up to Vince's expansive beach front property. The NBA had been good to him over the years. He was nearing forty but still going strong, always a crowd pleaser. As they entered the home Vince placed her luggage by the door, knowing that a maid would take it to her room.

"Ashley took the kid's to Disneyland for the weekend, so it's just you and me for the next few days. What do you want to do first kiddo?"

"We can go play some volleyball. Just because I'm out of school doesn't mean conditioning has to end." She fished through her carry on and pulled out the ball.

"That's my girl." Vince smiled as he followed his daughter out to the backyard. A small grass area had been devoted to a volleyball court, perfect for when Olivia came to visit. Vince watched with proud as his oldest daughter prepared to serve.

Olivia had grown into a beautiful young woman, embracing both her mother and father's characteristics. She was a child prodigy, and had graduated school early so that she could attend the University of Miami in the fall. Olivia was going to be a marine biologist and her dream was to reverse the damage going on at the Great Barrier Reef, in hopes of restoring it to its former glory. She was also a prodigy on the court, being the captain of every volleyball team she had ever been on. She had been offered several opportunities to join an Olympic training team, but declined them all as she wanted to live a normal life. However she did accept the University's partial scholarship to come play at the school. Vince tried not to play favorites as he loved all his children, but Olivia was the first born, and would always have a special place in his heart. When she was ten, Olivia had asked both her parents the reason why they weren't together. Even though she was young she understood everything they told her. For awhile she hated her father for abadoning her like that. One day Robert had set her down and explained that teenagers do impulsive things and tend not to mean what they say. Yes her father had made a mistake, but he was doing a damn good job of trying to fix it. After many months of simmering rage, Olivia had finally calmed down and forgave her father. Since then their relationship has been strong, built upon being open and honest with one another. Olivia could go to Vince for anything and he was always willing to help in anyway he could.

In the end Vince was ashamed for ever having left her, knowing now that he was a great father, and had taught her well. As Olivia served the ball he beamed with pride, knowing that he could now handle whatever else life had to throw at him.


End file.
